Dragon Ball Z A New Life
by Drobi
Summary: Son Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth and it's protector, is in another universe from a request and has to once again face his most powerful and oldest foe, Frieza. But, when Goku was in the other universe, it was a universe where he was a woman and what's worse that most of his powers were sealed! Now, Goku must trained with all of his might for the upcoming fight for Frieza!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

**Prologue: The Alternate Universe Travel**

Goku had faced many battles. Demons, aliens, androids, majins, Shadow Dragons, and even Gods. Goku had defeated them all and now he had fused with the eternal dragon, Shenron and was now in a realm of the dragons where he cannot go to his home, Earth, anymore. And that was one hundred years ago when he defeated Omega Shenron by using the Spirit Bomb.

After Goku had defeated Omega Shenron, Goku went with Shenron to train even more and fused with the Dragon Balls. He was now become one with Shenron. Before he had went to the Dragon Realm Goku had brought Pikkon with him to train. When they were training Pikkon was about to defeat Goku, but before Pikkon landed the final blow Goku had transformed with his hair and body to silver, **Super Saiyan 5**.

But when he was summoned from the Dragon Palace the Seven Dragon had informed him about his genetic son, Xicor was fighting his familys. Goku asked them if there's anything he can do, but they answered he cannot helped if someone had collected all the seven Dragon Balls and summon Shenron.

But then, Goku's family managed to summon him and he had fought Xicor. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 and send him and Xicor to another planet to go full power. He eventually defeated him and was able to get a last chance to be with his friends and families. After that, he went back to the Dragon Realm and never see them ever again.

Goku hated that. Did he really wanted this? To be a hero of the Earth to keep it safe at all times and leave without seeing his family and friends? He couldn't accepted this. Then Goku had noticed the sky had gotten darker and he felt a presence behind and turned around. There he saw a black hooded person with his face unseen.

"Who are you?" Goku glared at the unknown person and took his fighting stance.

"..." The black hooded didn't answer. Instead, he began to power up and Goku had sensed that it was humongous, but not in Goku's level. It was around when he fought Cell, an android that had all the cells of all of the Z-fighters and their most powerful techniques. He also felt that the black hooded's energy wasn't evil, so he hold back to interrogate the black hooded person.

The black hooded man charged and was in front of Goku in an instant and uppercutted him. But, Goku had caught the fist and kicked the black hooded in the stomach sending him flying. Goku didn't stop there he then went after the black hooded and punched him down to the ground. The black hooded was send to the ground in an instant and smoked surrounded the area. Goku then cupped his hands to used his most powerful and favorite move.

"**Ka!**" Goku's hands began to create a small blue energy. "**Me!**" The blue energy began to enlarged. "**Ha!**" Goku's aura burst. "**Me!**" The blue energy had become even bigger and was ready to fire. "Haaaaa!"

**Booooooooom!**

Goku had fired the Kamehameha wave and destroyed the entire area. The smoke was becoming clearer and Goku noticed that the black hooded person began to get up slowly and was bleeding. Goku descended to the ground and walked up to the black hooded person.

"**(Cough)**... Impressive," The black hooded person began to speak and the voice sounded like a man, "so you really are strong of what they say." The black hood man took off his hood and showed his face. It was a man that was in his 30's and had medium long spiky hair with a scar on his chin. But what shocked Goku was that he had a tail.

"So," Goku said, "who are you?"

"My name is **Rah**," The person, Rah, finally spoke his name, "and I wanted to test that if you are as strong as they had said."

"And who's they?" Goku questioned him.

"...The eternal dragons" Rah answered and made Goku's widen his eyes, "and I have a favor to ask you." Goku narrowed his eyes, "Then why'd you attacked me?"

Rah answered, "To test that you are strong as they had say you are." Then he bowed down to the ground, which made Goku surpised.

"I apologize for attacking with no reason," Rah said, "But please..." He pleaded, "You must help me saving my universe!"

Goku was puzzled of what Rah had said. "Your universe? What do you mean?"

"I've came from a universe which is similar from yours, but it had been completely taken over by an evil person, that I cannot defeat him! I've managed to collect all the Seven Dragon Balls on Namek and the Namekians helped me summon Porunga and they told me about you. That you have defeated many enemies that tried to take over or destroy your universe. So, that's why I test you of how powerful you are! Please! Help me save my world from being destroyed!"

"...Who's this evil person you are talking to?" Goku asked. If there was an evil person who is trying to rule the universe, then he needed to know who he or she is.

"...His name is **Frieza, the Emperor of Universe**..." Rah answered with raged. Goku was shocked to hear Frieza ruling the universe.

"Frieza?! So, then Frieza gained immortality on Namek?" Goku asked.

"No, Frieza was defeated, but he came back and much more stronger. He was using some sort of golden form and destroyed the Earth. I went to a planet name Namek and the people, living in the planet, helped gather the Dragon Balls to summon the Namekian Eternal, Porunga. I asked him was there anyone stronger than Frieza,  
then he told me there was no one, but only one and that was you. Son Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth in another universe who had faced many strong villanious beings and even gods. So, please help me save my universe! There is no one to defeat Frieza, but you! Please!" Rah pleaded as tears were falling.

Goku listened to Rah's story and sensed that he was not lying at all. Goku thought about this since that if he helps, then what if he caused a distortion.

"Alright, I'll help you," Goku answered with determination. Rah's face looked overjoyed as Goku accepted the offer, "but the problem is that I cannot leave this place without authorization. And I don't think the other dragons will accept this nor can I go until someone gather all the Seven Dragon Balls on Earth to summon Shenron."

"That's why I'm here," Rah said, "When I summoned Porunga I wished to have the ability to teleport to your universe and mine. Even if you are fused with the Dragon Balls, I can send you to my universe. And when you had defeated Frieza then you'll go back to your universe."

"Woah! You can do that?! Awesome!" Goku complimented Rah's abilities. "But now here's my problem..." Rah said solemnly, "When I wished for this ability I can only use this two times as it drains my life force. It took a lot for me to get to this place. So if I send you to my universe, I will die and will not exist anymore.  
I will not go to Other World, I'll just stop existing."

That made Goku completely shock. "Then you can't do that!" Goku shouted which made Rah smile sadly.

"This is for my universe. Besides, look," Rah's raised his hands and Goku saw that they were began to transparent, "I'm about to dissapear, anyway. So, that's why I wanted you to help me for my sake and everyone sake in my universe. Please..."

Goku just looked at Rah sadly as he wished he could do something, but answered, "Alright, let's do it! I'll save your universe and make sure to defeat Frieza!"

"Thank you," Rah said as he began to concentrate his energy. "Haaaa!" As Rah raised his hands, he fired a black electricity energy and a portal appeared.  
But Rah's entire body began to dissapear. "**HURRY! I CAN"T HOLD THE PORTAL FOR LONG!**" Rah's shouted as he began to almost to be non-exist and the portal was beginning to close.

Goku ran to the portal as it almost about to close. He ran at full speed and he made it before it close.

"Good luck... Please save everyone," Rah said his last words, "including her... Hehe... you'll be suprise to see where you are..." Rah dissapeared, but with a smile as he knows that Goku would save his friends and would be suprised where he will meet a certain person.

Goku opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. He immediately stood up and saw the grassy field. Goku was on Earth. Goku was suprised to see that he was on Earth.  
Then, he noticed that his clothes has changed. It was the clothes of when he fought Uub and when he fought the Shadow Dragons. Blue shirt, yellow pants, red wrist bands, and black karate shoes. He thought that it would be on Namek since Rah summoned Porunga, but right now it wasn't time to think. Goku then flew around to see where he was. But, at the moment he saw what was up ahead, it was his Grandfather Gohan's house.

"Wha-?!" Goku was now wondering why-how is there his Grandfather's house in Rah's universe?!

Goku landed to the ground and slowly walked to the house. The door opened and Goku went to hide. He thought there was some burglar in the house and trying to rob the house. Goku peeked and saw a woman. She wored the turtle dogi and what was weird that she had the same spiky dark hair, but longer, and kinda look like Goku.

Then, Goku put the pieces together. Goku was in an alternate universe where he was a woman! The female summoned Nimbus, the flying cloud that can only be ride by ones that are pure good of heart. As Goku saw the female flying away. Goku sat down to think. Rah had send him to his universe. So right now, Goku was in Rah's universe where 'Son Goku' is a woman. Then, Goku felt a power level he had not sensed for one hundred years...

Raditz, The brother of Goku. If Raditz was here then Goku thought that the female version of himself will be going to Kame House. He knew that Raditz will kidnap someone and will blackmail the female Goku to kill one hundred humans. But Goku was expecting to sense Frieza, but he's not here. Goku thought that Rah had send him to the past of his universe, but more importantly...

"What am I going to do?" Goku didn't know what to do. He had thought Rah had send him to a different universe where Goku was a woman. But he shooked his head as Rah told him he can only go to his and Goku's universe. But what was Goku suppose to do if the woman Goku meets him. If he meets his female self, he won't know what will happen. "... What if I become a different person?" Goku would just assist his female self and her friends and help them only if they cannot handle it themselves.

"..." When Goku thought this, then he was doing the same thing of what he was doing in the Dragon Realm. But right now, If Goku wanted to help Rah's universe,  
then he needed to stay cover.

Goku clapped his face and stood up and flew to where Raditz's space pod is and to hide of who Raditz kidnapped. As Goku arrived where Raditz's space pod was he hid in a far distance and suppressed his energy where it cannot be sensed. But when Goku felt his energy it wasn't the same, it felt like his most of his powers were locked.

"What's going on?!" Goku exclaimed, "My power is when I fought the Ginyu Force." What's worse is that he couldn't use any of his Super Saiyan transformations! He had also sensed that he couldn't communicate with the Shenrons, merged within him, so that meant that as the moment Goku had entered this universe he had defuse with the Dragon Balls, in his universe, and stayed in his universe.

'This isn't good.' Goku thought. This was really bad. Because if Goku fight Frieza, as Rah said that Frieza has obtain some kind of golden form, right now in his weakened state, then it is over for him. But wait! He still forgotten that Raditz was here, which meant that Frieza still didn't obtain his golden form and still be on the same power level when Goku first fought him, he hoped.

Then he sense that Raditz was approaching. Goku had to forget about his decreased power later and focus on what's happening right now. He suppressed his power so Raditz's scouter didn't detect him.

When Goku saw Raditz he saw that Raditz was carrying Bulma. When Raditz put her in the space pod Goku sensed two powers coming to Raditz's way. The female Goku and Piccolo, the son of King Piccolo who destroyed many lives but was defeated by Goku as a child. Both of them confront Raditz. Since Goku was in a far away distance he couldn't hear them then both the female Goku and Piccolo charged at Raditz and Raditz was blocking all of their attacks and then they both dissapear and Raditz kicked the two behind and they falled back. Raditz then flew to the air and they both went after them. He fired two blast and the female Goku evaded the attack, but Piccolo wasn't so lucky. Piccolo's left arm was completely vaporized as he was now left with one arm. As Goku watches the fight he wanted to aid them to defeat Raditz but he couldn't and had to wait if things goes bad.

Then the female Goku dashed forward and Piccolo put his two fingers in his forehead. Goku knew what was Piccolo was doing. Piccolo was using the Special Beam Cannon, a spiral beam that in order to evade it you needed to be faster than the speed of sound. Goku saw that Raditz was beating the female Goku brutally. He clenched his fist as Goku wanted to help his female self, but then Piccolo fired the Special Beam Cannon at Raditz and...

**Kaboom!**

Smoked appeared as the beam was fired. But Goku knew the beam didn't kill Raditz as the smoke began to dissapear to see Raditz's shoulder pad armor destroyed. Then the female Goku grabbed his tail and it left Raditz in the ground, completely immobile.

But Goku knew what was going to happen. Raditz was gonna trick the female Goku that he will leave the planet if she let go of the tail. He saw that Raditz elbowed the female Goku as she let go of his tails and Raditz used his feet to stomped the female Goku. She screamed in pain. Goku then widened his eyes, Raditz then took a step back and raised his hand and a purple energy appeared and he fired it to end the female Goku's life.

**Kaboom!**

Smoke surrounded the area. Then Raditz saw a silhouette shadow and he was shocked to see his father's, Bardock, spiky hair. Then the silhouette vanished and Raditz was kicked in the face flew into a few meters. Goku was carrying the female Goku who was shocked to see someone had save her.

Goku shouldn't had interfered, but he'll come up with an identity. Right now, he will help the female Goku and her friends. And to defeat this Frieza for Rah's universe.

**To be continued.**

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (Male): 15,000,000,000,000,000**

**Super Saiyan 5 Goku (Male): 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Xicor: 97,500,000,000,000,000,000**

**Rah: 25,000,000,000**

**Goku (Male) suppressed against Rah: 40,000,000,000**

**Goku (Male) Powers sealed: 90,000**

**Goku (Female): 406**

**Piccolo: 386**

**Raditz: 1200**

**Super Saiyan Multiplers:**

**Super Saiyan = 50 times Multiply**

**Super Saiyan 2 = 100 times Multiply**

**Super Saiyan 3 = 400 times Multiply**

**Super Saiyan 4 = 4,000 times Multiply**

**Super Saiyan 5 = 800,000 time Multiply**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, it's Drobi! I am really, really sorry for not updating for a month. Been busy with school and all, anyway as you can see that I made a Goku alternate universe travel fanfiction because I always wanted to make this fanfiction for such a long time! And I made some of Goku's power sealed cause he will be way too overpowered. His current power is still too high, but I wanted Goku still be powerful. Anyway, I will upload the next chapter for a short time...**  
**I really hope. And some of you guys think that this is stupid, but I REALLY wanted to make this fanfiction so don't say any bad things please... T_T Anyway, hope some of you looking forward for this story, later! :D**

**P.S.**

**I will work on the Fate Fanfiction later. Because I am still thinking what would to do.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Training for the Saiyan's Attack in one year**

Goku watched as he saw the energy Raditz fired going straight at his female self. He decided to help, but he was too far away to save her. Then, he remembered the one technique that can save the female Goku.

_**The Instant Transmission**_, the teleportation that can Goku has been taught in planet **Yardrat** when he had escaped Planet **Namek** from being explode. But Goku doesn't know if he can use the technique, but he didn't had time to think as the blast was getting closer to the female Goku. He put his two fingers in his forehead.

'_Please work!_' Goku closed his eyes and sensed his female's energy and then he teleported! He was right next to the female Goku. Goku picked her up, bridal style, and hold out his hand to block the blast. The blast collided to Goku's hand, but Goku wasn't fazed by it. When Goku guarded against the blast he charged at Raditz with unseen speed and kicked him in the face, sending Raditz a few meters. Goku knew that he wasn't suppose to help, but he didn't care. He promised Rah to save his universe from Frieza's clutch and would defeat him.

When the female Goku saw the blast getting closer and closer, she couldn't move at all and thought it was all over. However, she felt someone picked her up and blocked the blast like it was nothing. She couldn't see the person because of the smoke and then she saw Raditz got kicked in the face. The female Goku now gotten a clear face for the person who had saved her. It was a man with a spiky hair with eyes that were made of steel and that he had bulky, strong muscles, and was handsome... **(A.N. I'm thinking that this was a bad idea. I don't think there's gonna be pairings, because Goku's from another universe. But if you guys want a pairing, then leave a review. There might some chances that there aren't gonna be pairings. Because I am not really good at pairing and loving types.)** She was beet red of what she had thoughted and was lost in thought.

Goku then noticed the red face the female Goku had and asked, "Oi, are you alright?"

The female Goku was now back to reality and looked at Goku (Male). She answered shyly, "Y-Yes... U-um... Can you put me down?" Goku (Male) put the Female Goku down and the Goku (Female) put some distance between them, which made Goku (Male) tilt his head as he was confused.

Piccolo was shocked that there was someone who had sent Raditz flying when it took both him and the female Goku to lay a hit on him. As he saw the man, who had save the woman who he wanted to kill, Piccolo was shocked that the man had a tail just like Raditz! 'He's a Saiyan!' But more importantly can the man be trusted.  
Since the man had saved the one he wanted to kill, then he must be on their side. After they defeated Raditz, Piccolo would questioned the mysterious man Saiyan.

"**WHO ARE YOU?!**" Raditz shouted as he wanted to know who was the man's name and why he looked identical to his father.

"..." Goku (Male) thought about a new name since he didn't know his female self name, he needed to make sure it wasn't the same. After a few seconds Goku (Male)  
had decided. His name shall known as...

"**Isamu**," He answered with his new name, "a Saiyan raised on Earth." The name meant Courage, the courage to fight any evil without fear. Everyone was shocked as there was another Saiyan survivor.

Raditz narrowed his eyes at Isamu, "I don't remember you being sent to this planet to exterminate the Earth. That was Kakarotta's mission. Who really are you?"

"I don't have to answer to someone who would harm another of our race," Isamu said as he glared at Raditz with a furious, "**nor someone who would dare hurt their own family.**" Isamu notice that his female self's name was Kakarotta instead of Kakarot. Well he should've known that Kakarot was a boy's name, but now's not the time.

Isamu looked at the female Goku and Piccolo and said, "You two just rest. I'll handle him alone."

Piccolo and the female Goku widened their eyes as Isamu wanted to fight Raditz by himself, while it took both of them to lay a finger on him.

"What! But you can't!-" The female Goku wanted to protest to convince Isamu to work all together to defeat Raditz. But she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Piccolo.

"...Goka," Piccolo said the female Goka's name which Isamu heard, "let him." Goka still wanted to protest but Piccolo said, "It took both of us to lay a hit on him, while that other man had lay a hit like it was nothing. Right now, we should leave this fight to him. We are too beyond for this." Goka eventually stepped down and hope that the man who had saved her wouldn't be killed.

Raditz smirked and said, "Oh don't tell me you're going to fight me?" Raditz then used his scouter to see what was Isamu's power level and saw that it was at **5**.  
"Hahahahaha! You're power level is only at **5**! There's no hope for you to defeat me!" He mocked Isamu for his power level to be low and that it was luck he had deflected his blast and kicked him.

"..." Isamu said nothing as he just walked to put some distance away from Goka and Piccolo. He then stood without any fighting stance and faced against Raditz.

Raditz charge forward at Isamu. As soon as Raditz gotten closer he vanished and was behind Isamu.

"Behind you!" Goku tried to warn Isamu. Raditz striked but all he had hit was air as Isamu's figure dissapeared. "What?!" Raditz tried looking for Isamu.

"Over here!" Raditz heard a voice behind him and turned around him to see Isamu without any fighting stance. Raditz trembled in anger as Isamu was mocking him.

"**HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!**" Raditz shouted in anger as he fired a pink energy blast. Isamu didn't move at all when the blast was getting closer and took it head on.

**Boooooooom!**

The blast took a direct hit at Isamu and smoked had surrounded the area. Piccolo cursed as he thought the energy blast had killed Isamu and Goka watched in horror as that she couldn't do anything but watched the one that had saved her life died. While Raditz was laughing manically that there was no way Isamu had survived. Then Raditz stopped laughing as he stood in shock as the smoke cleared up to see Isamu standing alive with no wounds.

"Wha?!" Raditz shook in fear as his powerful attack had no effect on Isamu. Then the fear was replaced with rage as he charged at Isamu with full speed to attack.  
But then as soon as Raditz got closer he felt a overwhelming pressure behind him and turn to his right to only see nothing was there and Isamu still standing like a statue. Raditz felt a sweat roll down to his head and couldn't stop shaking. Raditz then fired a barrage of energy blast at Isamu to at least inflict some damage to him. Piccolo and Goka moved out of the way to not get hit by barrage energy blast. Smokes surrounded the area yet again and cleared once again to see Isamu, not damaged what so ever.

Piccolo and Goka was shocked that Isamu was not taking any damages of Raditz's attacks and wonders if the Isamu standing like a statue was just an afterimage.

Raditz then descend to the ground due as he had spent all of his energy from all of those energy barrages. 'This is impossible!' Raditz thought. He checked his scouter again and Isamu's power level was still at **5**. 'Useless piece of junk!' Raditz thought as he thought the scouter was broken. Raditz could not take this mockery anymore.

Isamu had enough of standing still and now going to end this fight. He took a stance which Raditz notice and prepared himself. Then Raditz saw Isamu vanished and tried to look for him. Then Isamu was right in front of Raditz and punched him in the stomach, sending Raditz flying. Then Isamu went after him and kicked Raditz to the air and he vanished again to send Raditz back to the ground.

Isamu descended to the ground and saw that Raditz was now down to the count. Piccolo and Goka was stunned as the battle was over in seconds. They descended to the ground as the threat was now incapacitated.

"**(Cough) (Cough)**," But Raditz was still conscious but was coughing up blood. "W-Who are y-you...?" Raditz weakly said, "Why would... you a Saiyan protect this weak planet and those lowlife humans?"

"Because this planet is my home," Isamu answered truthfully, "and I will defeat any enemies who dares to attack it. No matter how strong they are."

Raditz laughed and said, "W-we will see about that... Hehehe everything that has happened here have been informed by my two comrades." Isamu frowned as he knew that Raditz was talking about Vegeta and Nappa.

"T-They will come... And kill you all... and everyone in this planet." Raditz laughed evily.

"And when will your two comrades arriving?" Isamu asked but already knew the answer.

"One year... That's all you have left..."

Piccolo heard the entire conversation because of his Namekian hearing and shook in fear.

Goka notice Piccolo was shaking and asked, "What's wrong?"

"O-one year... Those two Saiyans that other Saiyan talked about who are stronger than him will arrive in one year..." Piccolo answered which made Goka shocked.

"Then I'll stop them," Isamu said with fierce determination, "and make sure that they will never come to this planet ever again."

"...**(Cough)** Hehe... You'll never beat them... They are ten times stronger than me and even if you train, it won't work..." Raditz mocking Isamu.

"We'll see about that..." Isamu than walked away.

Raditz was confused so he said, "Hey! Aren't you going to finish me off?!" Raditz lost so he must die like a true warrior. But Isamu ignored him and was walking to the space pod where Raditz put Bulma in there. Then, Raditz stood up, slowly, and raised his hand to charge all of his energy to one electricity blast.

Goka and Piccolo noticed and Goka warned, "HEY! WATCH OUT!"

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Time slowed down as Raditz was about to unleash his blast and Goka tried to stop Raditz while Piccolo tried to restrain her telling that she'll get herself killed. But, then time goes normal as Isamu vanished and reappears in front of Raditz and gave him a powerful elbow attack in the stomach which made Raditz's energy blast dissapeared and conscious goes dark.

Isamu took a breather as now Raditz was now defeated, but not dead. Isamu looked at Goka and Piccolo and used his famous 'Son Grin', "Hey! You two alright!"

"Y-Yeah..." Goka said while there was small redness in her cheeks because of how innocent Isamu's smile was. Then, everyone saw the space pod floating. Isamu widened his eyes and thought that Raditz went inside the space pod, but Isamu saw Raditz in the ground still unconsicous.

The space pod flew, but it wasn't going to outer space, instead it was going straight to a mountain. Isamu flew full speed and grapped hold of the space pod. The space pod slowed down and stopped as it was very close to the mountain. Isamu sighed in relief and flew down to the ground and opened the space pod door to see a blue hair woman come out really fast and taking slow breathes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isamu asked.

"Yes... Thank you ver-" Bulma was about to thank him, then she saw his tail and screamed. "AHHHHH! Please don't hurt me!"

Isamu was confused, then noticed that she saw her tail and thought of him as an evil Saiyan. "Ah, no it's alri-" Isamu tried to calm her down, but she fell down and was crawling back with fear. He looked hurt as Bulma only see her as nothing more than a evil Saiyan. Isamu just took a step back.

"Bulma!" Isamu heard that Goka was calling out to Bulma and saw Bulma running up to her and was behind Goka.

"Goka! This guy's another Saiyan!" Bulma pointed to Isamu as Isamu just looked down to the ground.

Goka noticed Isamu's hurt expression and said sternly, "Bulma! This guy helped us defeat the other Saiyan that's on the ground! He isn't an enemy!" She pointed to Raditz who was still unconscious. Bulma looked around and saw that Isamu was really hurt.

"Oh, sorry..." Bulma apologizes for running away.

"It's fine," Isamu said. Then everyone sees a plane coming their way and it land to the ground. As soon as the plane door opened a shadow came out of the plane and was coming straight at Isamu with a kick position. But Isamu side stepped as the attack was slow. Then as Isamu saw the attacker he frozed with shock that the attacker was **Chichi**, the wife of Son Goku.

Chichi glared at the Saiyan. When she saw Goka and Bulma, and the Saiyan that looked dead, she sighed in relief, but when Chichi saw a man with a tail, she thought that the Saiyan was gonna attack them. "You will not hurt them!" Chichi drew some sort of dagger and dashed forward to the Saiyan. But when she was about to kill the Saiyan...

"Chichi wait!" She was stopped as she was blocked by Goka. "What are you doing, Goka?!" Chichi shouting at Goka, "That man is another Saiyan, so he's an enemy!"

"..." Isamu said nothing. He was hurt by those words coming right out of his wifes voice, but she doesn't recognize him because he's from universe. Also, the fact that Isamu was a Saiyan and Chichi thought of him as an enemy, thanks to Raditz.

"This man had saved my life!" Goka retorted, "If it wasn't for him, then Piccolo and I would've been dead!" Chichi looked around and saw Goka's eyes were serious.

"Hmph," Chichi just walked away, but not giving Isamu one final glare.

"Don't mind her," Goka said to Isamu, "She's always like that." Isamu laughed nervously. 'Man Chichi was violent in my world, but this kind of world Chichi is even more violent.' Isamu thought. Then Isamu saw two people get out of the plane to see **Krillen**, Goku's best friend as a kid, and **Master Roshi**, Goku's master and a perverted old man. All of them, except Isamu, surrounded Goka to tell her that she was alright. She just laughed and tell them that she's fine.

Isamu smiled at the scene, but looked at the ground as none of them recognize him at all. He wanted to hugged all of them as he misses them so much.  
Isamu shooked his head. 'No, this isn't my home, ' He thought, 'Right now, I need to train to prepare to fight Frieza.'

"So, to start this off..." Isamu looked behind to see Piccolo walking up to him and saw him narrowing his eyes, "Who are you?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Isamu and Piccolo.

Isamu scratched the back of his head and answered, "My name is Isamu and well I am also a Saiyan like her," Isamu pointed to Goka, "and him," He also pointed to Raditz who was still unconscious.

Piccolo glared at the unconscious Raditz and asked another question, "What are you gonna do to him?"

"Well depends..." Isamu looked at Goka, "Do you want him to live?" This was a test. To see if Goka's want revenge or forgiveness. Everyone looked at Goka and she thought of this.

Then as Goka finally came up with a decision she answered, "Spare him." All of Goka's friends were either shock or angry, Chichi.

Isamu raised one eyebrow, "Even though he tried to kill you?"

"Even though he tried to kill me, he's also my brother. If he's my brother then maybe I can convince him to help us fight the Saiyans." Goka said with determination. Isamu smiled as this world will become different than his.

"Wait hold on!" Krillin exclaimed, "What do you mean 'the Saiyans?' Isn't he already defeated? He pointed to the still unconscious Raditz.

Piccolo explained that there will be two Saiyans, who are even stronger than Raditz, will arrive here in one year and that they need to train to prepare for the Saiyans attack.

"Will you help us?" Goka looked at Isamu hopefully.

"Of course." Isamu nodded.

"Also one more thing," Piccolo glared at Isamu, "after this is all over I want you and that Saiyan to get off this planet and never come back."

"..." Isamu knew that this would eventually happened since Piccolo was a cautious and sharp fighter. But still, Earth was Isamu's home where he was raised. Leaving this planet was like piercing his heart. Before he could answer he was cut off by an angry woman.

"Hold on!" Goka shouted angrily, "Isamu helped us fight Raditz and gonna help us fight the two other Saiyans. And now you want him to leave this planet after this is all over?!"

"We can't trust him. Even though he did help us defeat Raditz and will assist us fighting the Saiyan, he could stabbed us in the back when we are finished."

Goka was enraged. "YOU-!" She was about to charge at Piccolo and beat the crap out of him, but...

"**Alright.**" She was stopped as Isamu accepted the terms. "After this is all over, I'll leave this planet." Isamu walked to the unconscious Raditz.

"Wait!" Isamu stopped as Goka called out to him. "Yes?" Isamu asked. "Are you really gonna leave this planet? Weren't you raised by it, like me?"

Isamu looked to the horizon of the Earth and answered, "I'm not gonna lie. Yes, I stayed in this planet when I was a kid and grew up here. I consider Earth as home."

"Then-!"

Isamu grinned as he happily said, "But there's someone protecting this planet with it's life." Isamu continued walking, "It's fine. As long as this planet still peaceful, it's fine to me." Goka clenched her fist as she wanted to do something.

"Hold on a moment if you will," Everyone stopped to looked at the unknown voice. It was a green looking old man with pointy ears and had a staff in his hand. His name was **Kami, The Guardian of the Earth**.

"Why are you here, Kami?" Piccolo glared at his half good side.

Kami return his own glare, "Just wanted to see Goka and the person who was able to take down the Saiyan with ease."

"You wanted to see me, Kami?" Goka asked.

"Yes, but I need to speak to this man first," Kami answered as he walked up to Isamu. "Your name must be Isamu, correct?" Isamu nodded.

"As soon as they are defeated, I'll leave this planet."

"Actually, Isamu I have a proposal for you," Kami asked.

"A proposal?" Isamu raised one eyebrows. Everyone was confused about why Kami was proposaling something for Isamu.

"I was hoping that you would help all of Goka's friends train for the upcoming fight of the Saiyans." Kami said. Everyone was suprised for what Kami had said.

"Umm... Sure, I guess?" Isamu scratched his head as he answered. "But where?"

"You will see a large tower that will reach the sky. That's where you can find me." Kami said.

"But, hold on a moment," Isamu said as he looked at the unconscious Raditz, "I'm gonna try to persuade him to help us fight the Saiyans," Isamu looked at Goka, "Do I have permission?"

Goka nodded, "If he tries to do something, you can beat him to a pulp."

Isamu nodded, but before he flew away he wanted to say something to Bulma, "Umm, miss what's your name?" Isamu pointed to Bulma. He can't just say her name because she doesn't know him, so it would be suspicious if he already knows Bulma's name.

"It's Bulma, why?"

"Do you think you would be able to upgrade that space pod into like a gigantic ship and have a gravity control as well? And make it 200 times gravity that of Earth?" Isamu asked.

"Well, I can do that, so you want me to create it?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, please!" Isamu clapped his hands and bow.

"Okay, you don't need to bow though." Bulma accepted.

Isamu thanked her and carried Raditz and flew away. As Isamu was flying around he saw a wasteland with no animals or any living beings. He landed and saw a pool of water. Isamu splashed water on Raditz's face and he woke up.

"Wha-?!" Raditz looked around and saw that he was on a wasteland and see that Isamu was right in front of him. "You!" Raditz tried to stand up but finds no energy nor strength to do so.

"Just kill me," Raditz said as he accepts his fate, "I lost so I want to die as a true Saiyan Warrior."

Isamu frowned, "Would Goka actually be happy for that?" Raditz stiffened as he heard his sister's name.

"Hmph. I don't care for her anymore. She's nothing more than a traitor."

"Then why'd you hesistated when you were stomped on Goka?" Isamu asked which made Raditz stunned, "Even though I don't know anything about siblings, shouldn't the older brother protect his little sister instead killing her?"

"..." Raditz said nothing.

In his life as a child he was always called weak Raditz since his power level was so low. Raditz never felt so shame at all, but all of that washed away when he saw his baby sister, Kakarotta, born. He swore to protect his baby sister with his life, but the one he saw when he landed on Earth was nothing more than a ghost of the sister he failed to protect.

When he founded out that his baby sister was on Earth he informed his two Saiyan comrades to recruit her. They decided to let Raditz recruit her and he went to Earth immediately. But his heart breaks as his sister doesn't remember her mission and refused to do it and even remember him. Raditz started to blackmail Goka as he kidnaps Bulma to kill one hundred humans and flew away to his space pod. However, Raditz was even more hurt as Goka and he thinks of Piccolo as her friend decided to defeat him.

When they double teamed on Raditz, he defeated them with ease. Raditz decided to kill Goka as she refused to join his family. But all of that changed as a man who had the same spiky hair as his father came in and saved Goka. And here he was sitting on the ground looking at Isamu who was stronger than him and could kill you if he wanted.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Raditz asked.

"I want you to help me train Goka's friends to fight against your two Saiyan friends. So we can defeat them," Isamu said.

Raditz looked at him with horror. "WHAT?! There's no way Kakarotta can defeat them not even you can as well, it's impossible!"

"That's why we need to train, so we can defeat them." Isamu retorted.

"You don't understand! Both of them are **Saiyan Elites!** They are ten times stronger than me and can destroy this planet in seconds! There's no chance of survival!"  
Raditz angrily said.

"That's sounds like an excuse," Isamu said, "You're worried about your sister, aren't you?"

"..." Raditz was silent. But knew Isamu was right. "Yes... She's my sister and I wanted nothing more than for us to fight side by side one day. But that will never happen because I tried to kill her." He said with shame.

"Then help me train with your sister's friends and it could still happen," Isamu raised his hand, "You know, she doesn't hate you." When Isamu said that Raditz was taken back, " 'Even though he tried to kill me, he's still my brother.' That's what she said. She forgives you and hope that you would help them fight the Saiyans." Raditz looked down to the ground as he didn't want to show his tears.

Raditz had blackmailed Goka, kidnapped her friend, and tried to kill her. She forgives him as it was nothing and offered him to help him train with her friends.  
He will still unsure about this, but he will not mess up anymore. Raditz shake hands with Isamu's as he accepts with fierce determination.

Isamu smiled as this universe was different, but this time more allies. "Alright. Grab my shoulder!" Isamu said as he placed his two fingers in his forehead.

"Why?" Raditz asked in confusion.

"So we can go and train with Goka's friends!" Isamu said. Raditz cautiously grabbed Isamu's shoulders as he didn't know what Isamu's doing. Then they vanished.

Later in outer space in an unknown planet...

"Tch. Looks like Raditz's gone." A man with bulky muscles and had a bald head with a blue scouter said.

"Hmph. Who cares he was a low level." Another man with a jet black widow peak and had a red scouter said. "He couldn't even get the job done, so we just gotta do it ourselves. Besides, I want to find out about this new Saiyan that was able to defeat Raditz with ease."

"Are you gonna try to recruit him, Vegeta?" The bald Saiyan asked as he said Vegeta's name.

"I will see if his power level is anything near ours, Nappa. If it happen to be high, then we will try to offer him. But if he were to refuse, then we'll just force him along with Kakarotta." Vegeta smirked and revealed Nappa's name.

They got to their space pods and set their coordinates to Earth. Vegeta evily smiled as he soon have enough power, he will overthrow his leader, **Frieza the Emperor of the universe**, for mocking his pride.

**To be continued.**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, it's Drobi! This is by far the most longest typing I ever had. This is all I could say and will update soon... I hope again... **

**So, until then, See ya Later! :D**

**Power Levels:**

**Isamu (Heavily Suppressed): 5**

**Isamu (Suppressed Against Raditz): 3000**

**Goka: 406**

**Piccolo: 386**

**Krillen: 206**

**Master Roshi: 139**

**Chichi: 320**

**Kami: 220**

**Nappa: 7,500**

**Vegeta: 18,000**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaminer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys it's Drobi. Y'know I really have nothing to say about the long time release of the chapters, so I don't really know when I'll post the next chapters. And also this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. I think I may have made a couple of errors, so I might fix them later. Like when I finish this fanfiction. So until then, see ya later!**

**Chapter 2: The Pendulum Room and Isamu's quiet rage**

As Isamu used Instant Transmission, with Raditz grabbing his shoulder, they were at Kami's Lookout in an instant. Both of them saw all of Goka's friends, Krillen,  
Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, and Chichi gathered to Kami's Lookout to train for the upcoming Saiyans. Some of them were suprised and petrified of the sudden entrance. Some of them took stance as they thought of them as enemies.

Then, Krillen and Chichi noticed that Raditz was behind Isamu and were angry.

"Why is HE here?!" Chichi yelled angrily.

"Woah! Everyone calm down!" Isamu puts his hands up as he tried to calm everyone down. But it was useless as they didn't listen and were about to attack, but...

"Stop!" They all stopped as they heard Kami's voice. Kami glanced at Raditz. "I see that you are going to help us, then?" Kami asked while Raditz nodded. Kami then looked at all of the people who were here to train.

Kami then pointed his finger to Isamu, "Everyone this is Isamu, the man who will happen to be the one who had saved Goka." He then pointed his finger to Raditz, "and defeated the one who's standing behind him. But if he's here with Isamu, then that means he will also train with all of you as well." Kami said as he explained.

"What! HE help us?! That guy tried to kill Goka!" Chichi protested. She was okay to train with Isamu, but she would never even dream of Raditz helping them.

"Calm down! Raditz is now on our side and the Saiyans are going to arrive here in one year, so we need to cooperate each other so that we can get strong enough to fight them!" Isamu tried to convince Chichi.

She still wasn't convince. "How do we know if he's gonna try to kill us all?"

"It's because you don't?" Isamu blankly said. "And besides, Raditz is on our side. Goka didn't die nor did anyone else, so it's fine!" He said trying his best to calm down Chichi's wrath.

Chichi twitched as of how Isamu was letting the Saiyan that attempt to kill Goka live?!. She sighed defeat in the end. "Fine..." But glared at Raditz with killing intent. "If you try to attack Goka again, then I'll make sure I'll send you to the underworld!"

Isamu thumbs up at Raditz as she approved Raditz, for now. Raditz just shooked his head. Everyone decided to introduce themselves.

"Okay, then if that's all out of the way then," Tien then walked up to Isamu and raised his hand, "My name is Tien. Nice to meet you and thank you for helping us train and saving Goka."

Isamu shake hands. "It's a pleasure, Tien!"

Then, Yamcha came up. "The name's Yamcha. And thank you for saving Goka and helping us!"

Isamu nodded. "Your welcome, Yamcha!"

"My name is Chiaotzu nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Chiaotzu!"

"I am Yajirobe. That's all I have to say." Yajirobe said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, nice to meet you, Yajirobe."

"My name is Krillen. Thank you for helping my best friend and going to train us!" Krillen raised his hands as Isamu shook hands with Krillen.

"No problem, Krillen!"

"..." Chichi glared at Isamu as she doesn't want to introuduce herself.

"Her name is Chichi." Krillen announce her name to Isamu. "But be careful, she can be really annoying to deal with."

Bonk!

Krillen was bonked in the head by Chichi's fist as she was angry about what Krillen said.

"Well nice to meet you everyone," Isamu thanked the people in front of him, "my name is Isamu," Isamu then pointed to Raditz, "and this is Raditz who will help us fight the Saiyan."

"So he must be the one that attacked Goka." Tien and the others glared at Raditz with hatred. Raditz turned away in shame.

"Look. Right now, the Saiyans are gonna come here in one year so right now we need to work together." Isamu tried to not let everyone fight each other. Everyone slowly stepped down but didn't take their eyes off on Raditz. Isamu then noticed that there was someone missing.

Isamu looked around. "Hey where is Goka?"

"I sent her to Other World to train with King Kai." Kami answered Isamu's question.

Isamu then quickly looked at Kami. "Wait. You didn't kill her, right?" Raditz then looked like he was about to kill Kami.

"No. I teleported her to the Other World. If she was ever killed and there was a threat, then I would send her soul to Other World and have her train with King Kai to get her stronger to defeat the threat. But since there was a threat happening now and Goka alive, I teleported her to Other World to train." Kami fully explained. Isamu and Raditz now understood and sighed in relief.

"Oh by the way, how'd you get here so fast?!" Krillen said in disbelief. Everyone, even Raditz, also wanted to ask that question as well.

"It's a teleportation technique called Instant Transmission. All I need to do is sense a life energy and then I'm right there in an instant." Isamu explained his technique. He hoped they wouldn't ask who taught him, which they didn't.

"So you can send Goka in King Kai's planet in an instant?" Kami asked to Isamu.

"Well yeah." Isamu answered. "Why'd you ask?" Kami thought about this. If Isamu can get Goka to sent her to King Kai's planet fast, then she'll be even stronger and would be able to face against both of the Saiyans with Isamu's assistance.

"I was wondering if I can ask you to get Goka in King Kai's planet using your Instant Transmission. Can you do that?" Kami asked. He thought that is Isamu can go to places to places in an instant, then Goka would have more time to train to become more stronger to fight the Saiyans.

Isamu wasn't sure about this, because it took half a year to get the King Kai's planet in Snake Way, but since he already explained Instant Transmission he had to accept. He also thought that Goka would have more time to train with King Kai and become more stronger.

"Alright. So, how do I go to Other World?" Isamu asked. He could've use Instant Transmission to get there, but he needed to act like he didn't know.

"I'll take you there." Kami placed his hand to Isamu's shoulder and they vanished.

Isamu and Kami was now in Other World and in front of them was a giant red man with a hat with horns, and had long hair and a beard. His name was King Yemma, the boss of all ogres who judge the dead.

"Why are you here again, Kami?" King Yemma groaned as he sees another person besides Kami, "Don't tell me you brought another person and you want him to attempt running Snake Way?" Then he take a closer look on Isamu and saw he looked a lot like Goka.

"Please forgive me, King Yemma." Kami bowed and then look at Isamu, "Isamu if you please." Isamu nodded and placed his two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Goka was running down Snake Way, a road that is one million kilometers long, 625,000 mile, and she was getting hungry by the second. She decided to take a break and sat down in the middle of the road. Then, she something materialized and saw a man with spiky hair.

"Ah! Isamu!" Goka called his name. She was suprised to see him here in Other World.

Isamu used his Son Grin and waved at her. "Hey, Goka! How've you been?"

"Well just running down Snake Way and all." Goka answered. "So did Kami send you to Other World to also train with King Kai?" She asked since Isamu was here, then she thought Kami wanted Isamu to train with King Kai as well.

Isamu shook his head. "No. I just came here to get you to King Kai's place in an instant."

"Really?!" Goka looked overjoyed. She didn't need to waste any time.

"Yep." Isamu nodded and turn around and place his two fingers in his forehead. "Grab my shoulder and we can get to King Kai." Goka tilt her in confusion but grabbed Isamu's shoulder anyway. Then they vanished.

As Isamu used Instant Transmission they arrived at the end of Snake Way.

"Wow! We're already at the end of Snake Way!" Goka said in excitement. But when she look around there was nothing but clouds below Snake Way. "Hey I don't see King Kai anywhere." When she looked at Isamu, he looked up to the sky. When Goka also looked up she saw a small green planet with a house and a car.

"Looks like that's King Kai's planet." Isamu said as Goka nodded. Isamu and Goka flew up to the planet. Then, Goka felt that her body was getting heavier as they get closer to the planet. She tried to slow down, but she was now going to the planet in crazy speed and was about to crash in the ground. Goka close her eye for impact, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes and see Isamu carrying her, in bridal style.

"You okay?" Isamu knew she was okay, but wanted to ask anyway.

"U-Umm y-yeah." Goka answered with faint redness in her cheeks. Isamu put her down, but Goka fall to her knees.

"What's going on?" Goka questioned struggling. Her body feels heavy as she landed on the planet.

"Must be the planet's gravity." Isamu answered for her. Goka looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well this planet's gravity is ten times that of Earth. So, it's probably why that you are struggling to get up, right?" Isamu asked while Goka nodded.

"How come your not affected?" Goka asked.

"That's because I got used to this gravity a long time ago." Isamu answered as he first got to King Kai's planet and it took him a long time to get use to the gravity when he had to chase Bubbles for King Kai's first test. Goka was suprised that Isamu got used to this kind of gravity, but she guess that's how he must've defeated Raditz with ease so she must do her best to get used to this gravity.

"Well I guess that's King Kai's house?" Goka looked at the small house. "I guess so." Isamu answered. Goka took one step at a time to get to the small house. But,  
she stopped and smelled. Goka saw a tree that has green apples. "Ah! Food!" Goka walked to the tree, struggling cause of the gravity, and tried to climb but then she was about to fall, but Goka was caught by Isamu again.

Goka laughed nervously and apologizes, "Ehehe... Sorry."

Isamu said, "It's fine," and put her down to the ground again.

"Oo-Oo?"

Isamu and Goka looked behind them of who made the noise and saw that it was a monkey. Isamu smiled as he once again saw Bubbles again. Oh how Isamu tried to catch Bubbles, but he was too quick and deceiving.

"Is he King Kai?" Goka asked to Isamu.

"I don't think King Kai is suppose to be a monkey." Isamu answered laughly. Then Goka's stomach growled which made her blush in embarrassed.

"I'll get one for you." Isamu said to Goka as he climbed up the tree and grabbed one of the apples. He landed down to the ground and gave it to Goka. "Here."

"Thank you!" Goka thanked Isamu. As Goka grabbed the apple it felt like a ton. But she held on to it and ate it with one gulp.

Goka turned to the monkey. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find King Kai?"

"I think that's him." Isamu pointed his finger in front of him and Goka saw as well and see a stature with pair of cricket-like antennae and was very short. Goka walked up to King Kai. "King Kai! My name is Goka and I came here to recieve your training!" She grunted from the gravity.

"I can see that." King Kai asked, "But how did you arrive here so fast? There was not even one person who could arrive here in one day."

Goka pointed to Isamu. "Isamu helped me get here in a flash!"

"Well anyway," Isamu said, "I guess it's time for me to go." He place his two fingers to his forehead.

"Huh? I thought Kami send you to Other World to train with me?" Goka asked.

"Well I was sent here to help you get to King Kai's planet as fast as you can to get more stronger and not waste time. So, I gotta go back to Earth to train with your friends, to get them stronger." Isamu answered.

Goka nodded, but was dissapointed that Isamu was gonna leave. "Alright! Then see ya in a year, Isamu!" She waved goodbye to Isamu. Isamu waved back and vanished.  
Isamu was now back at the checking station.

He looked at Kami. "Alright. Goka's at King Kai's planet."

Kami nodded and bowed halfway to King Yemma. "Please excuse us." Kami placed his hand on Isamu's shoulder and then they vanished, again. Now, Isamu and Kami were back on Earth. Then, they saw that everyone was training, while Raditz was sitting on the ground waiting till Isamu and Kami were back.

Raditz was now walking to Isamu and Kami and asked, "So my little sister is training where she want to be?" Kami nodded. "Yes. Goka will now train in King Kai's Planet in one year."

Raditz nodded as he was dissapointed that he couldn't apologize for what he had done, but at least she is training where she can be strong.

"But, right now. We all need to train to prepare against the Saiyans." Kami said. He then walked up to everyone who was training. They noticed and stop training to see what Kami wanted to say. They saw Isamu, as they smiled at him, but frowned as they saw Raditz.

"Hey Isamu!" Krillen called out to him. "Is Goka where she suppose to be?"

"Yep! She'll train in about a year, so don't worry!" Isamu answered.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Kami tries to get everyone's attention. Then he turned to Raditz. "Raditz, how strong these Saiyans are?"

"About more than ten times stronger than me..." Raditz said solemnly. Everyone, except Chichi and Krillen, were shocked that the two Saiyans were stronger than Raditz.

"Do you know who they are?" Kami asked another question, identifying who were the Saiyans are.

"One of them is Vegeta. He is the Prince of all of the Saiyans and the most powerful Saiyan I had ever met." That made the others shocked, except Isamu since he had fought Vegeta before. "The other person is Nappa, Vegeta's partner, and also even stronger than me. But, Vegeta is more powerful than him." Raditz explained who were his partners were.

"Do they also have another reason coming here to this planet?" Kami asked another question.

Raditz just looked down in shame as he didn't even want to talk about it. But, the others needed to know. "Mostly, Vegeta want Kakarotta as her mate..." Raditz said in disgust and shame.

"Mate? As in marriage?" Isamu asked.

"Yes. They want to use Kakarotta to restore our race." Raditz said in anger, digust, and shame. Everyone was shivering in anger to think that Goka's fate would be to mate with one of the Saiyans.

"One last question." Kami asked another question with Isamu involve. "How are they compare to Isamu?"

Raditz analyze Isamu of how strong he is, but then he didn't had his scouter! "Wait! Where's my scouter!?"

"Oh!" Raditz heard Krillen noticed something and looked at him. "After Isamu knocked you out and flew away, Bulma noticed a green device and it was broken. So,  
she kinda took it and tries to fix it. We were at Kame House and she fixed it and that's how all of us are here." Krillen explained.

"Well without the scouter, I will not know what Isamu's power level is." Raditz cross his arm as Isamu's power level will ever be mysteries, until Raditz get a new scouter.

"Then there's one solution then." Kami said. He looked at Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo... Lead them to the Pendulum Room." Everyone, except Isamu, were confused about what they said something about the Pendulum. But, Isamu smiled as he know what they are talking about. The Pendulum was a room where your mind will be sent back to the past or future, while your physical body will remain in the Pendulum Room.

Mr. Popo nodded as he turned around. "Everyone, follow me." They all followed Mr. Popo as he led them to a room where there was a giant clock ticking back and forth.

"Woah! What is this place?!" Yamcha asked to Mr. Popo.

"This is the Pendulum Room. In this place, past, present, and future are mixed." Mr. Popo explained.

"Amazing!" Chiaotzu said.

"This is where you start your time trip. When Goka was with us, most of her training was here in this very room."

"Yeah? Goka?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"That's right, I hope your ready..." Mr. Popo said.

"I think we are! Let's do it!" Tien said in excitement. Chichi was pumped up as she was ready to fight. Isamu looked at Chichi in concern. To be honest, he didn't really wanted to Chichi to fight, but this is how it suppose to go.

"K guys, have fun." Yajirobe said as he walked away. "I'm a lot of different things, but I am no guinea pig." He sat down and took out a bag of snacks.

"Lazy coward..." Chichi grumbled as she looks at Yajirobe in disgust of how he is taking things too easy.

"Those of you who wish to go, step inside the circle please." Mr. Popo pointed to the circle. Everyone walked to the circle and waited to Mr. Popo instructions.  
"Lady and Gentlemen, I only recommend that you see with your hearts. Now close your eyes, please." Everyone closes their eyes. "The next time you open your eyes,  
you'll be in a far away place exactly one hundred years ago. I wish you all luck, Lady and Gentlemens."

Isamu, Raditz, Chichi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillen reopened their eyes and they saw that their in a city that had major destructions.

"Where are we?" Chiaotzu said as he looked around the destroyed city.

"I don't know, but there's some serious fighting going around here," Yamcha said as he also looked around.

"This place is demolished," Krillen said.

"Sounds like all the fun is over though," Tien said as there was nothing going on.

"Tch. Mr. Popo should've send us back a little more before, then we could've beaten all those Saiyans!" Chichi angrily said as she crossed her arms.

Isamu continued to look at Chichi in concern as she thought that she can take on anything. He had to do something about Chichi's behavior, because she is being way too cocky and that might kill her someday.

"Hey, umm... Chichi," Isamu called out to her.

Chichi looked at Isamu annoyed. "What?"

"I think that you shouldn't underestimate them. You probably have no idea how strong they are," Isamu said in concern. All the boys, except Raditz, looked at him,  
as if they thought Isamu was crazy.

But Chichi frowned her eyes. "Are you saying that because I'm a woman?" She said in a dangerous tone. Everyone took some step backs, but Raditz didn't move as he didn't know why they are all stepping back.

"...No. I just thought that you are getting a little too overconfident. I'm just telling you to be more careful and caut-" Isamu tried to convince Chichi to stop being cocky, but was cut off as Chichi pointed a dagger at him. She looked at Isamu with rage. Isamu never seen Chichi with hatred before. Even though Isamu had seen Chichi always angry, but never before he had seen her with such hatred.

"Look, Saiyan..." Chichi said in disgust. "I know that I can take care of myself. Don't even think that I am weak. I will become stronger than anyone and will surpass Goka, him," She pointed to Raditz, "and including you," Chichi pointed to Isamu. "So, don't even think of underestimating me, Saiyan," Chichi said that in a dark, disgusted tone.

Isamu then took some step backs as he was shocked. Then, his face was covered by his hair as he clenched his fist.

Chichi noticed this and smirked as she thought that Isamu was scared. "What's wrong, Saiyan?" She said in disgust. Isamu flinched.

"Uh, Chichi?" Krillen tries to stop Chichi from insulting Isamu. Isamu was the one who had saved Goka and who is the one who will train them to become stronger.  
And Chichi was making everything going to the danger zone.

Chichi ignored Krillen. "Are you finally going to acknowledged me that I'm superior and that I am going to become stronger than you, Saiyan?" Chichi continued to mock Isamu even more as she saw him flinched and gritted his teeth.

"Chichi, stop it!" Yamcha angrily said. He just couldn't stand there like a statue. He didn't know much about Isamu, but he knows that Isamu is a nice guy and Chichi is just mocking him.

Chichi still continued to mock Isamu. "Well maybe you should just get off this planet with your friend, so that Goka and all of us will take care of damn problem."

"Chichi, enough!" Tien couldn't just take this anymore. Isamu had saved Goka and was helping them train. And Chichi is trying get rid of him like she didn't need his help.

Everyone felt a strong wind and it was coming from Isamu. Electricity was surrounding him and Isamu's aura burst. They sensed that Isamu's power level was slowly rising and that Isamu's aura was getting more darker. As everyone was now completely scared of what Isamu would do, Isamu's power stopped as it started to going down. Isamu's aura and the electricity around him dissapeared and the wind had stopped. Isamu was now looking at the ground with his fist dripping blood.

Krillen then carefully walk toward to Isamu and as soon as he got close where he can see Isamu's face... Krillen was suprised that Isamu's eye were watering as he was about to cry, but Isamu was fighting the tears. Isamu turned around immediately, so that no one could see his tears he didn't know Krillen saw, and placed his two fingers in his forehead and said, "I need some time alone..."

"Isamu! Wait!" Krillen tried to stop Isamu, but he wasn't fast enought and Isamu vanished to wherever he was going.

Then, there were two men hiding in the shadows and they smirked evily as they were going to have some fun torturing and fighting the group. These two were Saiyans. But, when they saw Isamu's power level raised highly, they were unsure that this wasn't going to be easy. But they saw that Isamu left and that gave them a chance that they can fight the other group who were alone.

"Did you see that guy's power level, Scarface..." Tall Saiyan asked to his partner who he revealed his name.

'Yeah... His power level was going about **4000** and it was rising. I think we should leave him for last, Scarface, so we can team up together," Scarface said to his partner who also revealed his name. They nod and hide in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Isamu used Instant Transmission and was on a rocky wasteland. He saw many skeleton corpses, but didn't mind them. He sat down in a rock and put his head down. Isamu kept trying to keep his mind out of Chichi and that this is an alternate universe, but seeing that she saw him in disgust was breaking him apart.

Isamu remembers that when he, as Son Goku, married Chichi and had two childrens named Gohan and Goten, he always go off training and never spend time with his family. There were times that he had to train for the sake of protecting his family. But what was the point of training if you could never be with your family at all. Isamu had thought of Chichi always forgives him, but how can she forgave him for leaving her for so many years?! Isamu sometimes wish that he could take it all back and be there for his family when they needed him at the most!

"?!" Then, Isamu didn't even notice, until now, there were two Ki had vanished. Those two Ki were Chiaotzu and Krillen. Isamu knew that they aren't really dead.  
Because, you cannot die if you time travel in the Pendulum Room because only your mind is being sent in time while your physical body remains in the Pendulum Room. Then, he felt another Ki dropping.

"Chichi...!" Isamu felt this Ki was Chichi and it was dropping fast. Even worse, there were two evil strong beings there with her! Isamu wondered where were Raditz, Yamcha, and Tien's Ki were and there were completely far away from where Chichi and the two being was. Isamu immediately placed his two fingers in his forehead to use Instant Transmission and vanished.

**Thirty minutes earlier**

Chichi was closed to being unconscious as she was being brutally beaten by the two Saiyans. After Isamu used his teleportation technique, the others glared at her in anger.

"What the hell, Chichi?!" Krillen shouted at Chichi as he clenched his fist. "He just saved Goka, had Raditz cooperate with us, and even decided to help us! Why did you just decided to ruin it by talking trash to him?!"

Chichi looked at Krillen in annoyed. "Hmph. We don't need him at all for the Saiyans. We can take care of them by ourselves! Besides, why should we let him, a Saiyan, help us fight them! He could easily trick us if we get to comfortable with him!"

"Look, Isamu may be a Saiyan and I don't know him at all," Yamcha said in anger, "but he's helping us fight the Saiyans in his own free will and your decided to be a bastard by treating him as an outsider!" He said backing up Krillen.

"Same with Yamcha I don't know him pretty well," Tien said, "but I could tell that Isamu grew up on this planet and would protect it with his life. I also sensed that his Ki was pure good." Tien backing up with Yamcha and Krillen.

"AHHHH!" Then Chichi, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Raditz heard a scream and that the voice was Chiaotzu! They all saw Chiaotzu was being held by a man with strange armor and that there was another man, but was short. But, what's worse that they had tails!

"Tien! Help me!" Chiaotzu plead as he was struggling to break free.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien called out to him.

"Let me go!" Chiaotzu continues to struggle. Tien then puts his hand to a triangle formation and concentrate his energy, but then the short Saiyan fired a energy blast with his fingertip and it send Tien flying, losing concentration of Tien's attack. Then, Chichi dashed forward to the tall Saiyan for a charge kick, but he brush her off by a force push and she was send to the ground. Then, the tall Saiyan gripped tightly on Chiaotzu and Chiaotzu's head was steaming and was screaming of the unbelievable pain.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien and the others watched in horror as Chiaotzu was not moving. The tall Saiyan threw Chiatozu's corpse and it was falling down to the ruin city below. Tien turned to see his enraged face.

The tall Saiyan smirked. "What? Did I do something to piss you off?" Tien roared and charged at them.

"Wait Tien! They're fast!" Krillen tried to warn Tien, but Tien just saw red as he saw Chiatozu die. He attack on every direction, but the tall Saiyan evade every attack. Then, the tall Saiyan chop Tien in the neck and the short Saiyan punched Tien in the back. Tien screamed in pain and then tried to kick the short Saiyan, but he dodged and clutched Tien in the head as he was gonna do the same crush grip what the tall Saiyan did to Chiaotzu.

Yamcha then charged his energy and used his best technique called the Spirit Ball. He finish charging his Spirit Ball and saw that Tien managed to break hold by Raditz who kicked the tall Saiyan in the face and Chichi punch the tall Saiyan in the stomach while he saw Yamcha's attack. Tien, Chichi, and Raditz get out of the way and let Yamcha fire the Spirit Ball. Yamcha threw the Spirit Ball at the Saiyans and they took it head on.

A small explosion occured as Yamcha's Spirit Ball hit the Saiyans dead on. But, when the smoke cleared up, the Saiyans was still alive and there wasn't even a scratch on them.

"Nice shot. That tickled." The short Saiyan said as the tall Saiyan laughed as that attack was nothing. Yamcha looked in shock as his best move didn't even did little damage. Now it was Tien's turn. Tien then used a triangle hand position and used his own best move called the Tri Beam and fired. Yamcha used his Spirit Ball once more, Krillen using the Kamehameha wave, Raditz using Double Sunday, and Chichi using a energy blast. The Saiyans guarded as the blast was powerful and used their full power to guard the powerful blast.

**BOOOOM!**

It created a giant explosion and it created a giant hole. They walk to the hole and thought the Saiyans fell down the hole as they thought were to be dead.

'Chiaotzu. We avenge you my friend,' Tien thought as he closed his eyes to mourn his friend's death. Krillen and Yamcha celebrate as they thought the Saiyans were defeated, while Chichi smirked.

Raditz, however, frowned his eyes as that there's no way that could be easy. Raditz was correct as they hear laughter echoing everywhere. They looked in every direction of where was the source of the laughing and before Krillen knew it he was dragged from the ground to the ruin city.

"Krillen!" Tien and Yamcha shout out as everyone walked to the hole. Then, they saw something coming towards them and step back. They saw the tall Saiyan flying up and then vanished.

"Are they immortal?" Tien asked as they were taking their attacks like they were nothing to them.

"No. It just that their too strong for us." Raditz said as he clenched his teeth.

"Darn it! Aren't they at the same level as you are?!" Chichi angrily asked to Raditz.

"If I had my scouter, then I could've know what their power level was. They could be in the advanced warriors or the elites. Whatever their titles are, they are simply too strong!" Raditz said. "But, we better watch out for the other one on the air. He could come attack us anytime."

The others hear Krillen screaming as they thought the Saiyans were torturing him. Then they heard an energy blast and saw Krillen flying up and the tall Saiyan came out of hiding and sledgedhammered Krillen in the back, making Krillen scream even more in from the agonizing pain.

"Krillen!" The others watched in horror as they couldn't sense Krillen's Ki anymore and saw Krillen going down to the ruin city with a thump.

"Big mistake coming here in Planet Vegeta." The tall Saiyan said. He and Scarface needed to finish them fast, before the other one comes.

"That's right." The short Saiyan appeared next to his partner. "We tried to discourage visitors." He then looked pervertly at Chichi, "But if they offer a delicious woman, then that's fine."

Chichi growled in disgust as she charged at them. But, she was grabbed by the throat by the tall Saiyan.

He smirked, "Hehe. If you wanna be first, then be my guest." Raditz tried to charged at the tall Saiyan, but the short Saiyan intervened by punching Raditz in the face. Raditz crash into a wall while Tien and Yamcha was using energy attacks, but the two Saiyans vanished.

And now here was Chichi, being brutally beaten as she was overpowered by the two Saiyans. She couldn't even guard nor even attack as the Saiyans were beating her up. Chichi had completely underestimated the Saiyans as they were too strong for her. She was gonna die.

"Hey Shorty," Chichi barely heard one of the Saiyans voices, the tone of their voices sounded pervertly, "Why don't we have some "fun" with her." The short Saiyan said as he licks his lips. "Hehe." The tall Saiyan knew what he was saying as their hands were getting closer to Chichi.

'Darn it...' Chichi thought as she knew that they were gonna violate her body. She wanted to resist and beat the crap out of them, but they were too strong. She closes her eyes as she remembers all the fight she had with Goka. There were good times and now her fate was now being violate by the gross Saiyans. But... she didn't want this... She didn't want accept this!

'Someone, save me!' Chichi wanted to cry out with her hearts content, but she was too damaged to say anything. Then...

**Pow!**

Chichi's cry of help was answered as she open one of her eyes to see both of the Saiyans gets double punched in the face. She tried to see the person who had saved her and only saw... "...Isamu?" Isamu was the one who had saved Chichi, even though she had talked trash to him, treated like an enemy, and even looked at him in disgust. She could only ask, "Why?" as why would Isamu would save her. Then, she saw Isamu running up to her and that was all she could see as her vision went dark.

Isamu teleported to sense where Chichi's faint Ki was and saw her on the ground with two mens. That was all he needed to see as he charged at them full speed and punched both of them in the face sending them crashing on the walls. Isamu then runned up to Chichi.

"Chichi..." Isamu saw Chichi completely beaten up and was bleeding. He was afraid that she was dead and checked her pulse. Isamu sighed in relief as it was there,  
but faint. He then heard sense that two energy behind him and knew that it was the two mens that he punched.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN OUR FUN?!" One of the Saiyans angrily said.

'Fun?' Isamu thoughted as he wondered what he was talking about. 'Wait...' He then thought about it... They were about to...?! As Isamu now knew what he just heard, he glared at them with fierce rage. Chichi may not be Isamu's Chichi, but hearing the word 'fun' from the Saiyans wanted Isamu to mercilessly obliterate them.

The two Saiyans were petrified by the unbelievable enraged face coming from the man standing in front of them. It was like they were staring at the Devil himself as they were suffocating by the intense hatred.

Isamu could just unleash his full, yet sealed power but it was still enough to kill them, and could kill them now. However, Chichi's safety was his first priority. He placed his hand on Chichi's stomach and used Instant Transmission to where Raditz and the others were.

Isamu was now in front of the others and they were suprised to see Isamu. They were also shocked to see Chichi on the ground. Tien and Yamcha runned up to her to check her pulse and sighed in relief that it was there.

"You guys stay here." Isamu said to everyone as he used Instant Transmission to teleport back to the two Saiyans.

Isamu walked up to them. But every step took felt like earthquakes to the Saiyans.

"You will pay..." Isamu said with a hint of venom. "YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL PAY!" Isaum roared as he was charging to his maximum power. He didn't care about holding back. He wanted to make them suffer for what they done to Chichi.

Yamcha and Tien then sensed Isamu's energy and it was skyrocketing. Then, the ground started to shake and rocks were floating.

"W-what's going on?!" Raditz said as he didn't know what was happening. He just saw Isamu dropping off Chichi, then left, and now there is an earthquake.

"I-It's Isamu... His energy is increasing!" Yamcha said as he was astonished by Isamu's power increasing tremondously.

"And it's getting even higher!" Tien said. He never had thought Isamu would hide this much power. He can win. Isamu can win against those Saiyans and make them pay for what they had done to Chiaotzu and Krillen.

While Isamu's power was increasing, the Saiyans were shaking and sweating as they were seeing Isamu's power level had surpassed their power level. But, to their horror Isamu's power was still increasing.

"HAAAAAAA!" Isamu then reached his maximum and stopped his roar. Now, he now confront against the Saiyans, who were on the verge of pissing themselves as they saw Isamu's power level. Their Scouters broke as they malfunction of how high Isamu's power level was and they didn't get a complete data on his power level. But it was at...

"**P-P-Power Level... 30000**?!" Scarface stuttered in fear. His partner Shorty couldn't even speak and was completely unable as he shaked in immesurable fear. They didn't want to believe that his power level was that high, so they thought that their scouter malfunctioned and broked.

Isamu saw that they were charging at him. He blitzed forward to them and fired Ki blasts to their faces. The two Saiyans went flying, but Isamu didn't stop there. He followed them at high speed and sawed they had recovered and were charging at him. They had send dozens of punches and kickes, but Isamu neither dodged or blocked them all as Isamu thought they were slow as snails.

The rest of the Z-Fighter saw the two Saiyans were fighting Isamu and they saw that Isamu was taking them both on like they were nothing. It made them feel like they were in a dream, since they couldn't take them on, Isamu was fighting them without breaking a single sweat.

Isamu was getting tired of blocking and dodging attacks. He send one of them to the ground, Scarface. Then spins the other Saiyan around, Shorty. He then threw the Saiyan up to the sky and vanished to appear above the Saiyan and elbowed him sending him to the ground at insane speed. But, when Shorty was about to crash in the ground, Isamu catched him with one hand and threw him to the ground.

He then raised his hand in front of Shorty. Isamu could killed him with an energy blast and go for the other one for a eternity of beating. He wanted to make them suffer for what they had done to Chichi!

"...No..." Isamu said. This wasn't him. He would never kill anyone in cold blood or he would've been like them, the Saiyans.

"Shorty!" Scarface just recovered to see his partner knocked out. He was now the only one left to fight him. Shorty and Scarface completely underestimated him as they thought they could've take him on if they had worked together. But never had that they had thought he was concealing his full power.

Isamu descended to the ground as he looked at the Saiyan in front of him with fierced hatred. While Scarface was shaking in his knees as he couldn't take on the man in front of him. But then he saw a tail from the man and thought he could grab it, completely immobile him. Isamu raised an eyebrow as the Saiyan in front of him build up determination and was charging up a energy blast.

'It's now or never...' Scarface thought as he hope this plan works. He charge up an energy blast and fired. But, it wasn't going to Isamu, instead he fired it to the ground to create a smoke screen. Isamu had to shield his eyes to not let the dirt get to his eyes.

"?!" Then he noticed the Saiyan was right behind him and grabbed his tail!

Scarface smirked as he now won. Grabbing a Saiyan's tail will lose all their strength, power, and will be paralyzed. "Now, time to finish you off!" Scarface raised his hand to impale Isamu. But instead...

**PUNCHED!**

Scarface was elbowed in the face and was send flying. "W-What?" How? Scarface had thoughted. It was impossible to not be affected when your tail is being grabbed.

"So you were trying to grab my tail so you can immobilized me, huh?" Isamu walked up to the Saiyan. "Sorry to dissapoint you. But, I trained myself to not be affected when someone grabs my tail." At first, Isamu was kinda afraid that all of his one hundred years training went down the drain since most of his powers were sealed, but it was proven that his one hundred years of training paid off.

Scarface was now out of options, so all of he could do now is run away and flee. He flew away with all of his speed, but Isamu was right in front of him and he blacked out as he felt an extreme pain in his abdomen. Isamu punched him in the abdomen and the Saiyan was knocked out. Isamu used Instant Transmission to get back to the others. But then a sudden light blinded him and the rest of the Z-Fighters as well.

As they opened their eyes they saw Yajirobe in front of them.

"Yajirobe?" Tien said in confusion. Then he saw Chiaotzu, alive! "Chiaotzu!" Then he looked around and saw Krillen and Chichi alive with no injuries.

"Kami." Krillen walked up to Kami, "How did we get back?"

"You never left here!" Yajirobe said annoyed, "You were all standing around like a bunch of zombies!"

"Only your physical bodies remained here. While your spirits may dream bodies which use to travel to the dreamlike past." Mr. Popo explain the true use of the Pendulum Room as Kami nodded in agreement.

"So guys, how did it go?" Yajirobe asked to see what they did while they were staring off into space. Krillen, Chiaotzu, and Chichi just looked down to the ground as they were completely outmatched to the Saiyans they had fought. Before they could answer...

"It was awesome!" Yamcha stepped in and shouted excitedly which made Krillen, Chiaotzu, and Chichi suprised and confused. "Isamu faced against the two Saiyans,  
alone, and dominated both of them in an instant!" That made Krillen and the others more suprised and shock while Isamu just scratched his head.

"Yeah! He didn't even break a sweat when he fought them! He was dodging every attack they made and his power was incredible!" Tien agreed with Yamcha.

"Wow! Seriously?!" Krillen said in disbelief.

"It is true." Kami said getting everyone's attention. "It is now clear that Isamu is incredibly strong and could even take on the Saiyans that are arriving here in one year, alone." Everyone were awed and thought everything was a dream. Isamu taking on the Saiyans alone without breaking a sweat?! In the end, they were just glad that Isamu was on their side.

"So that means that we can win against these Saiyans with Isamu!" Krillen clenched his fist with hope and excitement. The Z-Fighters, except Chichi, celebrated as everything will be okay.

"But that still means that all of you must train to face against the Saiyans." Kami trying to get everyone's attention again. "It is still clear that Isamu can take both of the Saiyans, but there still a chance they could bring reinforcements and Isamu will be overwhelmed, or that they could have tricks up their sleeves.  
Also, the Saiyans that you had fought were weaker than the Saiyans are arriving, so all of you must train as well."

The Z-Fighters had nothing to say as they don't know if their training with Kami will get them strong enough to fight the Saiyans. They were too beyond this battle.

"But if you want to leave this battle to Isamu, just walk away." Kami looked Isamu, "Is that fine with you?" Kami asked. Isamu responded with a nod.

The others were thinking for a couple of minutes, then Yamcha laughed. "Not a chance. I won't let Isamu take all the fun." He thought that the Saiyans that the others they fought were strong and that the Saiyans that are arriving were even stronger, he couldn't just run away from an exciting battle!

"Yeah me too." Tien also agreed. "There's no way I would run away from this battle." He needed to get more stronger to not only to defeat the Saiyans, but to also surpass Goka as well.

"Yeah!" Krillen agreed in excitement. He got hammered by the Saiyans, but this time he will train beyond his limits to get stronger.

"Me too!" Chiaotzu agreed as well. There wasn't much that he can do, but he will do his best to help in any way possible.

"..." Chichi didn't say any word as they came back to the Pendulum Room. She had no idea how strong were the Saiyans and completely underestimated them. What's worse, she even insulted Isamu, yet Isamu was the one who had saved her.

Kami noticed this but doesn't say anything. He decided to let Chichi and Isamu talk for a while as they could bring an temporary trust. "So everyone, how about I let you all have something to eat?"

"Oh yeah we're starving!" Krillen clutched his stomach. Everyone also agrees as they were walking to the kitchen, but then Isamu felt something was tugging in his shirt and looked back. He saw that it was Chichi, who had her eyes covered by her hair and she bit her lips. They were standing still for a couple of minutes.

Isamu didn't know what was wrong with Chichi, she was just standing still while her hand clutched Isamu's shirt. He was going to break the silence, but Chichi beat him to it.

"...I'm sorry..." Chichi apologizes solemnly. Isamu was a little suprised of Chichi apologizing to him. He thought she must've felt really bad for all the things she had said to him.

Isamu said, "Hehe. It's fine. You don't need to apologize." He really didn't mind what she said earlier, her apologizing was all he needed to forgive her. But,  
Chichi just gritted her teeth of how Isamu just took her apologize with ease. She was fine with hitting her or give her the cold shoulder, but instead Isamu was acting like nothing had happened back at the Pendulum.

"How the hell are you going to let that slide?!" Chichi snapped at Isamu.

"E-Eh? What do you mean?" Isamu asked nervously. He was afraid that he had said something that offended her.

"I'm saying that how are you so forgiving?! Aren't you even a little angry for what I have said to you back at that ruined city?! I have said so much offended offended things to you and what's worse is that you have even saved me from those disgusting Saiyans!?" Chichi began to tear up as Isamu just stood there, feeling a little good and bad for what Chichi had said.

"Hey come on, don't cry." Isamu said with a smile as he wiped the tears from Chichi's eyes, "You thought that I was an evil Saiyan that was trying to trick you and I understand that. So, you don't need to feel sorry or anything." Isamu held out his hand. "Let just start over and introduce ourselves. My name is Isamu,  
nice to meet you!" He said with his Son Smile in his face.  
Chichi was befuddled by how Isamu was so powerful, yet so gentle he couldn't even hurt a fly. She smiled as how innocent Isamu's smile was, it was like his smile was like a small child filled with joy and life. Chichi grabbed hold of his hand and shook. "My name is Chichi, nice to meet you too." Isamu and Chichi now had an alliance, then...

"Hey Isamu?" Chichi called to Isamu. "Yeah?" Isamu said as he turned around to see Chichi very close to his face.

**Smooch!**

Isamu froze as Chichi kissed him in the cheek. "Thank you for saving me!" Chichi said as she smiled brightly and ran to where the others were going. Isamu placed his hand where Chichi had kissed him and felt part of his soul were saved as Chichi finally trusted him.

"Hey Isamu! We're going to finish this food if you don't want any!" Isamu hear Krillen's voice and the monching food.

"NO HOLD ON! I'M STARVING!" Isamu ran to the kitchen to eat whatever food there were.

**In a wasteland...**

Piccolo was training with his own self, by using the multi-form. He needed to get even stronger to fight the Saiyans and also Isamu if he tries to trick them. He never even trusted Isamu the moment he met him. But, he didn't know how to defeat Isamu since he was so strong. So, if Isamu would try to deceive them while they defeat the Saiyans, then he would try to grab his tail and kill him.

Piccolo trained until night time and stopped as he was exhausted. He looked at the sky and it was a full moon. He then noticed what Raditz said when a Saiyan's true potential is released when a Saiyan looks at the full moon. Piccolo figure if that the Saiyans need the moon as a backup plan, so he decided to destroy the moon if the Saiyans or Isamu would use it to transform. He fired a energy blast and...

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The moon was destroyed and Piccolo began to medidate as he needed to develop new techniques and strategy. To be ready to fight the Saiyans and Isamu, if he doesn't keep his word.

Back at Kami's Lookout

Crunch! Gobble! Engulf! Monch! Gulp!  
The Z-Fighters stood in awe as Isamu and Raditz was gobbling down the food in inhumane speed. They were eating just like Goka as she was munching down the food in sight.

**Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!**

Then everyone felt an earthquake and fell to the floor. Isamu eating and went outside to see what was going on. He noticed that the moon dissapeared.

'Well at least I now know who destroyed the moon.' Isamu thought as he was wondering what Vegeta was talking about when they first fought.

"Isamu! What happened?!" The others came outside and Tien asked Isamu what happened.

"Piccolo destroyed the moon." Isamu explained which the Z-Fighter were suprised why Piccolo would do that, then when they thought about it, they figured it out. Piccolo destroyed the moon to prevent the Saiyan's transformation.

"He made a really smart move." Raditz said in relief so that Vegeta and Nappa won't transform. Everyone decided to get some rest as they went to sleep. As time soon past Isamu got up and saw that it was dawn and got outside the Lookout. He noticed that everyone was else was up and was waiting for him.

"Huh? Everyone's already up?" Isamu said in surprise. He thought everyone would be sleeping at this time.

"Well we felt like we needed to train as fast as we can." Krillen said in excitement. He needed to get strong to fight the Saiyans. They couldn't waste any time.

"We don't know how much we can do, but we'll do whatever we can to help." Chichi said. She couldn't match with the Saiyans back at the Pendulum Room, but it doesn't mean that she'll just give up.

"We also can't let you and Goka let take all the fun." Yamcha said. He just couldn't run away from a battle that will be different than other battles.

"If we don't do this, then Earth is doom. So, we must get stronger." Tien said. He'll become stronger and stronger until he surpass Goka and even Isamu.

"...I don't know how much I can do, but I'll do whatever in my power to help Tien!" Chiaotzu said.

"I know I did some really bad stuff. But, I will do whatever I can to do anything to protect my sister." Raditz said in determination. He knew that Vegeta and Nappa will show no mercy, but he'll do anything for his sister.

Isamu smiled everyone's resolved. He then took a fighting stance. "Alright, if you're all ready to train, then come at me with all your power!" The Z-Fighters did what Isamu told as they dashed forward at Isamu.

Isamu just couldn't stop smiling as he will train everyone to fight against the Saiyans. In Isamu's universe all of his friends were called with ease and he didn't make it in time to save all of them.

However, this time Isamu will make the Z-Fighters much more stronger to at least survive against the Saiyans. Isamu will make sure that no one will be left behind.

**To be continued.**

**Power Levels:**

**Isamu (Heavily Suppressed): 5**

**Raditz: 1200**

**Kami: 220**

**Mr. Popo: 150**

**Goka (With Weights): 326**

**Piccolo (With Weights): 306**

**Chichi: 320**

**Krillen: 206**

**Tien Shinhan: 250**

**Chiaotzu: 200**

**Yamcha: 177**

**Scarface: 3000**

**Shorty: 3000**

**Isamu (Heartbroken of Chichi's insult): 4000**

**Isamu (Enraged): 100,000**

**Isamu: Hey everybody! It's me Goku!... Or Isamu! The Author of this fanfiction will be quite busy as the Author will be busy with school work so he won't have a lot of time to post new chapters for a while. So, I'll show you some previews for the next chapter and that's all I gotta say. Until we meet again, guys hahahaha!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"So you must be Isamu."**

**"I will make you mine, Kakarotta."**

**"She's not some tool you can play with!"**

**"Kaioken!"**

**"Galick Gun!"**

**"DRAGON FIST!"**

**Next Chapter: The Saiyans Attack**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter will be bad and may left out a couple of things, so if there are then please bear with it and I am very sorry!**

**Chapter 3: The Saiyans Attack**

Almost one year had passed since Isamu was training with the Z-Fighters in Kami's Lookout. He felt that they're ready to fight against Nappa and Vegeta. He decided to take a little sparring against all of them before their fight against the Saiyans. But...

**BOOOM!**

As Isamu was about to spar with the Z-Fighters, around two minutes, a giant explosion occur and millions of little Ki's had vanished in an instant. The Saiyans had arrived from Earth and already started the destruction of the planet.

"What! This soon?!" Raditz exclaimed. The Saiyans had arrived faster than they had thought and now they had destroyed one of the cities.

"Darn it! They came way faster than we expected and they already started destroying one of the cities!" Tien said in anger.

"Isamu!" Kami called to Isamu as he needed to get Goka out of Other World.

"Right!" Isamu used Instant Transmission to teleport to where King Kai's planet is.

**Other World, King Kai's Planet**

Goka had just finished her training with King Kai and felt stronger than before. Before Goka could leave King Kai warned her about the danger of the Kaioken.

"Son Goka," King Kai said to Goka, "you have come further with the **Kaioken** than even I have... But remember that at your present level of skill, you must beware of overusing it. The slightest error in your control, and you might destroy yourself... Increase it no higher than twice your normal power... Do you understand?  
Any more than that, and the toll on your body may prove too great... It will not be able to contain your surging power, and your own Ki will explode..."

"Alright, I understand!" Goka reassuring King Kai to not go over the double Kaioken. Then she felt a presence behind her and saw it was Isamu. "Hey Isamu!" She was going to say that, but didn't as she saw Isamu's serious face. "What's wrong?"

"The Saiyans are on Earth." Isamu answered which made Goka full alert that the Saiyans came faster than they thought. "Let's go!" He held out his hand and placed his other two fingers to his forehead. Goka grabbed hold of Isamu's hand and they teleported back to Kami's Lookout. When they were back the Z-Fighters were gone.

"The others have already arrived to where the Saiyans are." Kami informed Isamu and Goka. Isamu sensed that the Saiyans were at the same location, back at Isamu's universe, and Raditz, Piccolo, and the others were there as well.

They both nodded and when Isamu was about to use Instant Transmission to where the Saiyans are he saw Yajirobe just eating snacks.

"Hey Yajirobe aren't you coming with us?" Isamu asked to Yajirobe. He also trained Yajirobe, but not that much as Yajirobe just lazed around.

"Nah! I don't need to go, you guys got all of this covered," Yajirobe replied as he continued eating his snacks.

"There's no time to waste!" Kami shouted. They both nodded and vanished.

**In an unknown wasteland**

The Z-Fighters were flying where the Saiyans are and they saw them landing where Piccolo is. They landed down to assist Piccolo in the battle.

Piccolo saw the others landing down and sensed that their power had growned significantly. But when he saw Raditz he frowned in suspicious.

"So you were still alive, Raditz?" Nappa smirked. "So you decided to help at these humans and your sister? What a low thing to do, low class trash. Oh well she'll be ours anyway."

Raditz glare at Nappa with fierce hatred. "I won't let you touch her!" He had enough of taking orders. All he wanted to do now was beat the living hell out of Nappa and Vegeta and make sure that they won't even lift a finger on Goka.

"We'll see about that." Vegeta smirked as there will be nothing to stop him from getting Kakarotta.

"...!" Nappa then notice something about Piccolo, "Hey Vegeta, that green guy looks like a **Namekian**, does he?"

"You're right," Vegeta agreeing with Nappa, "It makes a little more sense now that Raditz had trouble."

"A **Namekian**?" Piccolo questioned.

"Wait so Piccolo is also a alien too?" Chichi said astonished as well as the others.

"In addition to having an above average power level, Namekians are said to have some mysterious abilities, as well. I'm also told that some are capable of performing magician-like tricks. If I had to guess, I'd say you're the one who made the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta explaining Piccolo's history about his race.

"You know about the Dragon Balls?!" Krillen said in shock as Vegeta and Nappa already knew about the Dragon Balls.

"The Dragon Balls are the main reason, as well as Kakarotta, we're even here to begin with! You may be a Namekian, but you and your friends are like bugs to us!"  
Nappa mocking Piccolo and the Z-Fighters.

"Heh... Thanks. Because of you I'm starting to finally understand my ancestry..." Piccolo showing gratitude to Vegeta and Nappa telling him about his race, "But you're wrong, I'm not the one who created the Dragon Balls. I'm more of a warrior than a simple magician."

Then Piccolo took his fighting stance, "As you will soon learn... Now let's find out who the bug is!"

**...**

**Kami's Lookout**

**...**

"Kami..." Mr. Popo said trembled.

"I... I never dreamed I could be an alien..." Kami said hestitantly as he heard from the Saiyans, thanks to his super Namekian hearing, "That explains why I always felt different from everyone else... It's true, I was the one who created the Dragon Balls long ago, but even though it was the first time I'd done such a thing, the whole situation felt oddly nostalgic... Perhaps one of my ancestors on my home world had done something similar before..."

**Back to The Saiyans and The Z-Fighters**

Nappa used his scouter to scan all of the Z-Fighter's power levels. And saw that there were all exact 1,200 power levels. The same power levels like Raditz.

"Huh. All of their power levels are all **1,200**. Fools! D'you think you can challenge us with power levels like those?! Those are all the same power level as Raditz!" Nappa taunting the Z-Fighters for their power levels to be this low. They either underestimating them or they were weak.

Vegeta then took off his scouter. "Nappa, take off your scouter."

"What?"

"These slugs vary their powers to suit the battle. Those numbers are worthless. Raditz would never, in his life, not train to prepare us to come down to this pathetic planet." Vegeta said as he dropped his scouter to the ground.

"Yeah... That's right..." Nappa said as he took off his scouter and looked at Raditz, "Hehe. You depended on the scouter's numbers and wanted join them because of that didn't you, Raditz?"

Raditz just said nothing as he had nothing to say to Nappa. Neither of the Z-Fighters did. All they were doing is just waiting until Isamu gets Goka and it's victory peace to the Earth.

Vegeta looked at Nappa. "Nappa. Plant the **Saibamens**."

Nappa nodded as there were six green seeds. He planted all six seeds and poured in a green liquid in each seed. Then the six seeds transformed into little green humanoid creatures. They were flying around and destroyed some of the rocks to show off their power. After they show off they went back to Nappa and Vegeta.

"W-What are those things?!" Krillen said as he was slightly disturbed of the creatures he is looking at.

"Hehe. What do you think, Raditz? These Saibamens are at the same power level as you." Nappa mocked Raditz. But little did they know that Raditz and the others were suppressing their true power from them.

"**...!**" Raditz and the others sense two familiar Ki's and it was humongous! And in an instant they saw Isamu and Goka in front of them. Vegeta saw the girl with spiky hair and knew that it was Kakarotta. She was more beautiful then he had thought she would be. Then he noticed that she was holding hand with the person next to her. He glared at the man who touched his soon-to-be-mate.

But when he saw the man his eyes widen that the man look exactly like the low-class warrior he saw when Vegeta was young. He frowned at how similar they were.  
**(Author's Notes: I don't know if Vegeta ever met or saw Bardock in the past. If he didn't, then I'll make it, in this fanfiction, that Vegeta had heard of Bardock in his past.)**

"So these must be the Saiyans..." Goka said as she let go of Isamu's hand as Isamu nodded.

"Kakarotta!" Raditz called out to his sister. She looked back at Raditz and smiled at him. But she notice that Raditz was wearing a brown gi shirt, with a black karate belt, brown pants, and dark shoes. He is completely different when Goka looked at Raditz in the Saiyan armor.

"Kakarotta, the last female Saiyan." Vegeta said to Goka as he examines her. She was wearing an orange shirt with a blue undershirt, a blue karate belt, orange pants, and blue shoes. Oh how Vegeta wanted to undress her and do lots of fun with her, but right now he needed to control himself and fight her with all her might since she will resist. But Vegeta will make her submit to him.

"I must say that you exceed of what kind of woman I was picturing and I am not dissapointed at all." Vegeta said. Goka just glared at him, which made Vegeta even wanted her more.

Vegeta smirked. 'I will make you mine, Kakarotta.' Vegeta thought in his mind. Goka felt disturbed of how Vegeta looked at her pervertly while Raditz went in front of Goka so that Vegeta doesn't look at her all the time.

Then Goka and Raditz saw Isamu walking up to them and the Saibamens notice and charged at him. Thinking that he was about to attack Vegeta and Nappa.

"Isamu! Look out!" Goka tried to warn Isamu. As the Saibamens were close to attack Isamu, but he vanished as if he was never there. Not even Goka, Vegeta, and Nappa couldn't follow his speed.

"I'm giving you at least one chance." Vegeta and Nappa turned around to see Isamu behind them without even noticing him. "Leave this planet and never come back here ever again." Nappa ignored the warning and tried to punch Isamu, but he dissapeared right in front of him and saw that Isamu was back at the Z-Fighters

'_So fast..._' Goka thought. She trained with King Kai in a whole year, yet she couldn't see Isamu's speed.

Vegeta was baffled of how he couldn't followed the man's speed. He picked his scouter to scan Isamu's power level only to see that his power level was at 5. He growled in frustration at this. He knew that Isamu was suppressing his real strength. So he'll keep the scouter on for now until he sees Isamu's full power. He then noticed that the man had a tail! Which meant he was a Saiyan survivor and must've been the one that defeated Raditz and his voice was also familiar in his scouter.

"So you must be Isamu." Vegeta said, "Your voice sounded identical."

"Voice?" Isamu questioned as he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta tapped his scouter. "Didn't Raditz tell you? This scouter is used for as transmitter."

"Okay... So what this about?" Isamu ask Vegeta of what he was going on about.

"I have an offer for you, Isamu."

Isamu frowned. "What kind of offer?"

"To join us."

Goka tenses up. The Z-Fighters knew Isamu for about a year and knew Isamu would not accept his offer. While Piccolo glared at Isamu and was ready to grab his tail and take him down if he accepted the Saiyan's offer.

"Think about it. With your power we could rule the universe and do whatever we want. Vaporize planets, please ourselves with women, and destroy many people's lives. And restore our old race with-"

"I refuse." Isamu answered instantly as he would never join them to kill innocent people, not even in a million years. "I am nothing like you two, who just take away people's lives for fun."

Vegeta glared at Isamu as he was angry at Isamu of refusing his offer. "Do you know who I am? I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"And what about it?" Isamu retort. "I would never kill innocent people out of satisfaction not in my life. Nor will even enjoy taking someone's life! I will protect peace and what is precious to me and I will defeat anyone who tries to do any harm of it!" Isamu said with strong determination.

Goka looked in awe of how Isamu's determination to protect the Earth was so strong, the Z-Fighters nodded as they knew Isamu would refuse, while Piccolo frowned that maybe Isamu wasn't actually not much of a bad person as he had thoughted. But Piccolo still was being cautious, however he was beginning to trust Isamu little by little.

"Why you little-" Nappa was about to destroy Isamu, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Nappa, stop." Vegeta said trying to get Nappa to calm down and not do something stupid.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Nappa said trying to persuade Vegeta to let him destroy Isamu. "I can take him! He's nothing to me!"

"Fool, we couldn't see him behind our back, earlier, because he was suppressing his true power," Vegeta then glared murderously at Nappa, "or is it that you are going to disobey my orders?"

Nappa just shut his mouth as he didn't want to face against Vegeta's wrath. "Sorry, Vegeta. Guess I got carried away."

Vegeta nodded. But that wasn't the reason why Vegeta stopped Nappa. It was because he will be the one who will destroy Isamu as he just lay a hand on Goka which meant a death sentence to those who touch his soon-to-be mate.

"So what do we do?" Nappa asked Vegeta on how this battle should work. "Should we just attack all at once?"

"For now let's just play a game with them. There are eight of us and eight of them. We'll play a game where it's one on one. And if one of us wins then a new challenger will take on the other of our team." Vegeta explain how they are gonna do this battle. Nappa nodded, but wanted to fight them all. But he must obey Vegeta's orders or it will be the end of him.

"Well then how about we play a game, then?" Vegeta asked, " How about if each of you fights one at a time? For sports!"

"**A GAME?!**" Piccolo shouted in anger as that why would the Saiyans treat this battlefield like it was some sort of playground to them?! "ABSURD! Quit playing and get this over with!"

"Relax, Green face." Chichi said as Piccolo glared at her for calling him that.

"Alright then. I'll go first," Tien said as he ready up and walked forward. He sense that the Saibamen was strong, but it was no where strong as Isamu was in the one year training.

"Ha! I'll bet the Saibamen will give him a good beating, right Vege-" Nappa laughed as he thought that Tien was weak and was going to make a big mistake in his life, so he thought, and when he looked at Vegeta he was looking at something. Nappa suspect it was Kakarotta, but when he looked at Vegeta's direction and saw that he was looking at Isamu. He saw that Isamu was staring him back calmly as both their eyes were locked on.

Nappa can feel the atmosphere around Isamu and Vegeta so he decided to not butt in.

As Vegeta was looking at Isamu he was imagining how great it would be to crush Isamu in front of the Z-Fighters and Kakarotta. Oh how Vegeta would love it to see Kakarotta's face filled with horror as he would rip off Isamu's head in front of them. He would enjoy every last second to humiliate Isamu and crush him under his feet. Not to mention he will do lots of fun with Kakarotta after the extermination of the planet.

As Isamu was looking calmly at Vegeta he sense that Vegeta's power was the same as he first fought him back in his own universe, so it should be no problem for Isamu to defeat him. All Isamu needed to be careful is that Vegeta can create an artificial moon and can transform to a Great Ape. Isamu also can transform into a Great Ape, but he wasn't entirely sure if he can control it. He did master Super Saiyan transformation, but he never master Great Ape forms at all. But if Vegeta does transform into a Great Ape, then he would be force to use **_'that'_** to win.

Isamu and Vegeta were both glaring at each other for a few seconds they decided to watch Tien and one of the Saibamens fight.

The battle started when the Saibamen clashed with Tien and send barrages of attacks. But Tien was able to dodge the attacks with ease and deliver a strong blow on the Saibamen's chest and send it flying with a kick. The Saibamen recovered and Tien and the others saw that the Saibamen's head was split into two and spurted out green liquid. Tien and the Z-Fighters dodged the green liquid and saw that the ground melted.

"Woah! These things can spit acid?!" Krilled exclaimed.

"Looks like we gotta be careful." Piccolo said.

As the Saibamen landed to the ground and was ready to charge at Tien. Vegeta pointed at the Saibamen and send a ki blast, destroying the Saibamen.

"**?!**" The Z-Fighters were both suprised and shocked. While Isamu just narrowed his eyes. He knew that this was going to happen as when Vegeta first came here to Earth he showed no mercy to his closest comrades.

"Vegeta!" Nappa said as he was also suprised, "Why would you do that?! He was still fighting!"

"Because the idiotic pest didn't only manage to put up a good fight, it also tried to attack my mate. Whoever attacks her will know my wrath." Vegeta said as he looked at the Saibamens, who were stunned in fear, "You all understand, right?!" The Saibamen just nod as they didn't want to destroyed.

"What's the big idea?!" Goka shouted in anger and clenched her right fist, "Wasn't the green thing your comrade?! Why did you kill him?!"

Vegeta just laughed and said, "I can't let one of those insect fools tried to harm my mate." Then Vegeta glared coldly at the Saibamens, who shivered in fear,  
"You all understand, right?" The Saibamens nodded.

Goka clenched her fist and wanted to charge at Vegeta for being so cruel, but she control herself for doing so.

"Alright!" Yamcha stepped up and punched his fist, "I'll go next!" Yamcha and the Saibamen were ready for battle and both charged. At the instant they charged both of them vanished, but not too the Z-Fighters nor the Saiyans eyes. The two fighters battling out were moving so fast that the human eye couldn't follow.

However instead of trading blows, Yamcha was pushing back the Saibamen with ease. He was punching and kicking with speed that the Saibamen couldn't follow and the Saibamen couldn't land any blows on Yamcha. Yamcha then send a powerful punch sending the Saibamen flying back and then raised his right hand up and gripped it with his left hand.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"...!" Vegeta saw his scouter showing that Yamcha's power level was rising and it was even higher that the Saibamen.

Yamcha's right hand started to glow and an small energy ball emerged. This was Yamcha's ultimate and strongest energy attack.

"**Spirit Ball!**" Yamcha threw his energy ball at the Saibamen, who was sent flying, at insane speed and as the ball hit the Saibamen, Yamcha did many hand signals in his right two fingers making the Spirit Ball move at many different directions to hit the Saibamen.

"Haaa!" Yamcha brought his right fingers down and the Spirit Ball, sending the Saibamen down to the ground.

**Booooom!**

Smoke dust covered the area and as it soon cover up the Saibamen was laying down the ground, with it's pieces scattered in the crater.

"Alright!" Yamcha shouted in success and went back to the group who congratulated him. While Piccolo was absolutely suprised how Yamcha and Tien were able to take care of the Saibamens with ease and also sensed that the others were incredibly strong as well.

While at the other side Nappa was clenching his fist and seething his teeth in anger that the Saibamens were absolutely useless and they haven't taken any lives from the Z-Fighters.

"Damn it! These useless Saibamens are getting trashed!" Nappa said angrily and looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta, let me do all the fighting! Sending these Saibamens would only be a waste of time!"

Vegeta put his hand on his chin and frowned at how much he underestimated the Z-Fighters. He notice how the scarred face man's power level had spiked to **6000**! He knows that the bald man was also about the same amount of power level as the scarred man as well and also the others as well.

Vegeta had no doubt that Isamu was the one who had trained them which means Isamu was incredibly strong, but Vegeta thought he could still beat Isamu. But Vegeta must know how strong Isamu, so...

**Boom!**

Vegeta fired four energy blasts and it all hit the Saibamens, disintegrated them and shocking and suprising most of the Z-Fighters except for Isamu.

"...Alright, Nappa," Vegeta said to Nappa, "Fight them, but leave Kakarotta to me. You can take care of the rest." Nappa grinned as he want to fight. Nappa walked forward and the Z-Fighters took stance as they saw Nappa walking towards them.

"Alright you trash!" Nappa shouted, "We may have underestimate you, but don't even think you can beat me, a **Saiyan Elite**!" Nappa then took a stance and powered up.

"**HAAAAAAAAA!**" Nappa roared and the ground started to shake. As Nappa was powering up to show off his power he saw that the Z-Fighters, except for Piccolo,  
wasn't fazed by his power. He grinned as they thought they underestimated him, so he was gonna show them wrong.

"...I'll start with you!" Nappa radiated with lightning aura and dashed forward to Isamu in blinding speed.

"Isamu watch out!" Goka warned Isamu and went forward to help him and Nappa threw his right fist to hit Isamu face.

**Wham!**

However, Isamu vanished from Nappa's sight and kicked him in the back of the head from behind.

"What?!" Vegeta was suprised that Isamu dodged Nappa's attack with ease and kick Nappa down to the ground. Even Goka and Piccolo were shocked while the Z-Fighters just smiled as Isamu got this by the bag.

Nappa stood up and placed his hand on the back of his head to ease the pain. "Rnng...! When did you get behind me...?! I'll make you regret that?!"

"Hmph. No matter how strong you are, you aren't going to defeat me," Isamu said to Nappa.

"What?!" Nappa shouted and glared at Isamu, "What did you say?! Are you saying I am all talk?!"

"All I'm telling you is to give up, you can't beat me," Isamu replied.

Nappa gritted his teeth and then grinned. "Is that so..." Nappa then radiated lightning aura again and said, "**GO TO HELL!**"

Nappa charged at Isamu and send multiple punches at Isamu, but Isamu was dodging every attack with ease.

"Stop moving damn you!" Nappa send a strong punch at Isamu only to see Isamu gone from his sight. "What?! Where did he go?!"

"Over here!" Nappa heard and looked at his right to see Isamu staring at him.

"Woah...!" Goka looked at shock at how fast Isamu was. She would have trouble with Nappa if she would have fought her.

Piccolo was above all most shock. When he saw both Tien and Yamcha fought the Saibamens they have defeated with ease. Not to mention that Piccolo had sensed the Z-Fighter's power was incredibly high than his! He had sensed that even one of them can face Nappa alone. But he wasn't sure about Vegeta because he can sense that Vegeta was high but is hiding more power. Piccolo then see Isamu facing against Nappa and also sense that Isamu is also hiding more power.

Vegeta frowned as Nappa was having massive trouble against Isamu. Just for a moment he saw that his scouter showed Isamu's power level was **7500**, exactly the same at Nappa. Vegeta knew for sure that Nappa was no match as Isamu was hiding more power.

'The way this is going, it looks like I am going to step in this fight...' But now's not the time. He needed to observe Isamu more to know his fighting style and how strong he is.

Isamu then dashed forward to Nappa and Nappa threw a punch at Isamu who was coming straight at him, only to see Isamu vanished once again. Nappa then felt something on his head and saw Isamu was standing at Nappa's head. That made Nappa really mad and Nappa clapped his hand above him to crush Isamu's leg, but Isamu vanished again and land in front of Nappa.

**Bam!**

Nappa was paralyzed as he felt an intense pain in his stomach and stumbled. Isamu send a powerful punch to Nappa stomach which made Nappa screamed in pain and went on his knees.

"...Damn... you...!" Nappa recovered and charged at Isamu again.

Bam!

Isamu kicked Nappa upwards to the sky and went after him to sledgehammer him down to a rock. Isamu land to the ground to see where Nappa was buried to rocks,  
then the rock pebbles started moving and a really mad bald man emerged.

"**DAMN IT ALL!**" Nappa then picked up a rock and threw it at Isamu, but Isamu dodged it with ease.

"I keep telling you that you can't beat me. Just give it up," Isamu said suggesting Nappa to surrender.

"**I AM AN ELITE SAIYAN WARRIOR! I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO A WEAK SAIYAN LIKE YOU!**" Nappa shouted as he was going to charge at Isamu again but was stopped by Vegeta.

"**NAPPA! HE IS TRYING TO GET UNDER YOUR SKIN! CALM DOWN AND USE YOUR HEAD AND YOU'LL REALIZE HE'S NOT AN UNBEATABLE OPPONENT!**"

"**...!**" Nappa was brought back to his senses and calm down. "Y-You're right Vegeta, thanks. I wasn't thinking..." Nappa said as he wiped some sweat off his face.

Isamu just look at Nappa calmly and readied himself for Nappa's next move.

'_Simple-minded!_' Vegeta thought angrily and annoyed, '_It looks like I really have to step in if this keeps up...!_'

"It's true, you made all the blood rush to my head. But it won't work from now on, I'll show you what I can really do. So are you ready, Isamu?" Nappa said as he smirked.

"Sure!" Isamu said as he smirked as well, "I'm looking forward for this!"

"Heh! You sure like to talk tough, don't you?" Nappa said as he thought Isamu was bluffing and getting ahead of himself.

'_He's not just talking tough..._' Vegeta thought, '_He has the confidence to back it up..._'

"Haaaaa!" Nappa radiated with lightning aura again and Isamu notice that Nappa brought up his two fingers and...

**Boooom!**

An explosion occured, but Isamu was able to jump out of the explosion in time.

"I see you!" Nappa saw Isamu got out of there and dashed forward to Isamu. Nappa send a right hook at Isamu, but Isamu dodge and tried to kick Nappa at the face,  
but Nappa also dodge and both of them were clashing each other with their fists. Then they took a step back as they finished clashing.

"Not bad!" Isamu said as they were pretty even, but Isamu was holding back to where he was when he first fought Nappa, "This is much better!"

"Heh! Still talking big, huh? I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up for good... This will finish you!" Nappa open his mouth widely while Isamu prepared himself for Nappa's energy blast.

"**HAAAAA!**" Nappa fired a yellow energy blast, from his mouth, and it was heading straight for Isamu.

"I don't even need to dodge this one," Isamu smirked as the blast was coming at him. "**HAAAAAAAA!**"

**Booom!**

Nappa's yellow blast hit Isamu and a explosion occur and smokescreen surrounded where Isamu was hit. Goka was in extreme worried of what happen to Isamu and Piccolo sweated a little if Isamu was killed or not while the others look calmly in the fight.

"WHAT?!" As the smoke cleared Nappa was shock that Isamu was unharmed. "No way! That was my most powerful attack and you just brushed it aside like it was nothing!"

"I am giving you one more chance to give up. I suggest that you take it right now," Isamu offering Nappa mercy one more time. Isamu wanted to see if Nappa can change, but proving to be difficult as Nappa is a really stubborn Saiyan.

Nappa gritted his teeth as Isamu was just mocking him every second. "**DAMN IT! STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!**" Nappa was about to charge at Isamu again, but was stopped by a very demanding and commanding voice.

"That's enough, Nappa! You're getting us nowhere! I'll finish him myself!"

"**WHAT?!**" Nappa angrily looked at Vegeta.

"Don't give me that look!" Vegeta glared at Nappa, "I said I'll deal with Isamu myself! You're getting this fight nowhere!"

"Oh man! Even the big guy is scared of him!" Krillen said and see how Nappa was shaking so much.

"Well Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans and is a Saiyan Elite," Raditz said.

"Damn you!" Nappa glared at Isamu, "Making me surrender you to Vegeta..." Then Nappa smirked, "Heh! Once he starts on you, you're going to be sorry. It's no coincidence that he's named after the Planet Vegeta itself," Nappa said as he started to descend to the ground, "Orders are orders. I'll let Vegeta take care of you. But I can't just run away!" Isamu knew Nappa will attack the others, but they can take Nappa on as Isamu have been training them for almost a year.

"Yaaaah!" Nappa was charging down to where all the Z-Fighters and open his mouth to fire his strongest attack, then...

**Bam!**

Raditz punches Nappa in the abdomen and Nappa coughed up blood and Raditz threw him to where Vegeta who was suprised.

'What the?! Raditz just punch Nappa in the stomach and Nappa was already down?!' Vegeta checked his scouter to see Raditz's power level and it showed...

"**Power level 10,000?!**" Vegeta was shocked that Raditz's power had risen so much in one year! He looked at Nappa who was unconscious from Raditz's punch. Vegeta then looked at Isamu. If Isamu was able to get Raditz this strong, then Isamu must be at least in the same level as him. Vegeta then look at Nappa who was unconscious.

Vegeta smiled evily and Isamu frowned as he knew what was going to happen. Vegeta threw Nappa up in the air, suprising the Z-Fighters.

"I have no use for a Saiyan who is unconscious!" Vegeta said as blue aura surrounded him as he was powering up. "NOW DIE!" Vegeta fired a blue energy blast at Nappa.

The blast was getting closer to Nappa until Isamu appeared in front of the blast and deflected it. Isamu carried Nappa and put him down to the ground. He checked Nappa's pulse and he was alive. Isamu nodded and looked at Vegeta. Then Isamu and Vegeta heard a very angry feminine voice.

"**WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**" Isamu and Vegeta turned to see Goka who shouted and glared at Vegeta, "He was already down and you tried to kill him! Isn't he your friend?!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta just laughed at how Goka thinks that Nappa was his comrade which made her angrier, "Please! He is nothing more than a soldier who obeys me! If Nappa wasn't able to beat your little Saiyan scum friend there," Vegeta pointed to Isamu, "Then he is nothing more than a useless thing! All I need is you, Kakarotta! You are all I need to restore the Saiyan race and you have no choice to obey me!"

Goka gritted her teeth at how Vegeta was treating his own comrades like they are toys! Comrades are friend who got their back for you and will do anything to help you and you will do the same thing for them, that's how Goka was always taught.

**Stomp!**

Goka and the others then notice Isamu stomp the ground, creating a fast and little earthquake, to get Vegeta's attention.

"Let's fight somewhere else, Vegeta," Isamu offering Vegeta a change of location.

"Hmph. Fine by me," Vegeta accepted Isamu's offer and couldn't wait to kill him.

Both of them fly away and leaving the Z-Fighters to choose if they want to follow them or not.

"Should we follow?" Chiaotzu ask the Z-Fighters.

"I'm pretty sure Isamu-" Tien said but was cut off when Goka flew off aftering Isamu and Vegeta. "...got this. But why not follow them?"

"But what about him?" Yamcha ask the others about the unconscious Nappa.

"Leave him." Raditz said.

So the Z-Fighters followed where Isamu and Vegeta was going to fight and will not interfere with their fight.

"Y'know I never even got a chance to fight!" Chichi sulking of how she had done nothing but be a spectator.

"Same here..." Chiaotzu said.

"Same," Krillen agree, "but I'm completely fine with that."

"Guys right now, we need to focus on how the fight between Isamu and Vegeta will be decided..." Raditz said to tie up loose ends.

As the Z-Fighter were following Isamu and Vegeta to watch the final showdown. Piccolo was just utterly suprised at how strong everyone become in just one year.

Isamu was flying, with Vegeta behind and following him, to where they first fought. In the rocky wasteland. As they arrived Vegeta saw Isamu landing in one of the rocks, so he landed in a rock that was higher than Isamu.

"So this is the place you've chosen to be your grave... Heh Heh Heh... This will be a perfect place to have Kakarotta submit to me after I'm done with you, that traitor, Raditz, and those puny Earthlings!" Vegeta said as he laughed at how this was going to be fun.

Isamu glared at how disgusting Vegeta was when Goka is brought up. "You know you should stop treating Goka like she is an object! She's not some tool you can play with!"

"Hmph! Fool!" Vegeta smirked, "I am Vegeta, The Prince Of All Saiyans! I will obtain Kakarotta whether you like it or not! You cannot stop me!"

Isamu just sigh of how stubborn Vegeta and find no use of talking Vegeta. Then Isamu saw Goka and thought that she was going to attack Vegeta, but she didn't.  
Then Isamu saw the rest arrived.

"Ah! Kakarotta!" Vegeta said as he look at Goka, "How pleasing it is that you came here to see me kill this pathetic Saiyan and take you as my mate and bride."

Goka just glared at Vegeta, who was smirking by the second, and hoped that Isamu would not get killed and would kick Vegeta's butt!

Vegeta just smirk. Vegeta will just have to demonstrate that Goka doesn't have a choice. He then looked at Isamu who was standing very calm.

"Well Isamu I hope you are ready!" Vegeta took a stance Isamu was familiar with, it was the same stance that Vegeta, in Goku's Universe, took when Isamu first fought him, "Because this will be the last fight you will ever have! I can't wait to see the look on Kakarotta's face when you will perish in my feet!"

"I'm not so sure," Isamu then took the same stance he took when he first fought Vegeta and was ready to fight the battle of the century once more, "but come at me!" (Author's Notes: Not sure if Goku's stance was the Turtle Hermit Style, so if it was, then I apologize.)

As both Isamu and Vegeta took battle stance the Z-Fighters watched as both Saiyan Warriors were staring each other down waiting for the right time to attack.

**Crack!**

Then a rock started to collapse, for no apparent reason, and made a loud stomp!

Stomp!

Isamu widen his eyes and Vegeta readied himself as he saw Isamu charging at him. Isamu was threw a right hook at Vegeta's face, but Vegeta dodge and tried to kick Isamu's chin, but Isamu dodge to the side and fired a Ki blast which Vegeta also dodged. Then they both vanished and were going faster than the speed of sound.

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

As both Isamu and Vegeta were going faster they created multiple shockwaves on the way as they were battling while moving. Vegeta threw a left kick at Isamu, but Isamu guarded with his left arm and counter attack with an upper kick, but Vegeta caught it. Then they started to throw punches, kickes, guarding, and counter-  
attacking.

**Boom!**

Both Isamu and Vegeta threw a powerful right punch creating a final shockwave.

**Tap! Tap!**

As both Isamu and Vegeta finished both of their clash they landed on equal grounds on a rock mountain. Isamu was smiling as he was fighting Vegeta.

'Man. It is fun fighting with Vegeta again. It feels like the old days,' Isamu thought as he remember all those times when he fought Vegeta. They were always on equal grounds. But right now, Isamu has no time to think about the good life he had. He needed to focus on fighting Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned when he saw Isamu smiling. 'He's smiling... Has he just lost his mind? ...Or maybe that he's hiding some of his strength and must be concealing it!' Vegeta thought as when he saw Isamu was toying around with Nappa. And he couldn't get a read on his power level as it showed Isamu's power level was still at 5.

While Isamu and Vegeta were having a staring contest. Goka was completely suprised at how everyone became so much strong in the past year while Piccolo was baffled.

'What kind of training did Isamu do to these guys?!" Piccolo thought as he can feel their powers incredibly high and was guessing they still have more power hidden!

"Is that all you got, Isamu!" Vegeta said as he smirked. Then he clenched both his hands, "I know that you are still hiding some of your powers! So I'm going to force it out of you!" Vegeta was surrounded by a yellow aura and created an earthquake. The rocks started to levitate and the clouds were turning into thunder clouds.

"**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" Vegeta was powering up to his maximum to finish Isamu once and for all and, if possibly, force Isamu to go full power to make the fight interesting.

"..." Isamu just stood there and waited for Vegeta. He can sense that Vegeta's power was rising when he first fought him.

"No way!" Goka said as she can sense that Vegeta's power was increasing and it already surpasses hers, but she had a secret technique if Isamu is defeated, but Goka shook her head as she believes in Isamu that he can win!

"T-The whole planet is shaking!" Piccolo said as he shook in fear. While the rest were completely calm as it was no threat to Isamu.

"**Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Vegeta then roared at the skies and created a blinding light and a strong wind. Everyone, except Isamu, had to shield cover eyes as they didn't want to get dust in their eyes or get fly away. As the light died out the Z-Fighters open their eyes and saw that the clouds dissapeared and that Vegeta was gone when he was powering up!

"Where did he go?!" Goka said as she tried to search for Vegeta, then she saw that he was behind Isamu, which Isamu already located him.

"Hmph. It's over, Isamu..." Vegeta stated his victory as he charged faster than before and head butted Isamu which it made contact and Isamu flew away. Vegeta then charged after Isamu and sledgehammered him into the grounds.

"ISAMU!" Goka shouted.

**Rumble Rumble Rumble! Boom!**

Isamu blasted out of the rubble he was in and saw Vegeta fired a fireball attack. Isamu flew upwards to dodge the fireball then Vegeta came up behind Isamu and sledgedhammered Isamu, again, and Isamu was going to the ground at great speed, but Isamu was able to recover and safely landed to the ground.

"Haaa!" Then Vegeta was charging up his ki and fired multiple ki blasts at Isamu. Isamu saw that the Ki blast was coming straight at him, so he decided to guard.

"Dah! Dah! Dah! Dah! Dah!" Vegeta kept firing and firing Ki blasts at Isamu until the whole place where Isamu stands were all covered in smokes.

"...!" Goka couldn't stand at Isamu getting thrashed at by Vegeta! "I have to save him!" Goka was ready to charge at Vegeta to save Isamu until the others were blocking her way.

"Why are you guys getting in my way?!

"This is Isamu's fight. Don't interfere, Goka," Chichi said.

"But he's-!" Goka said but was cut off by Tien.

"He's fine. Look closely after that Saiyan is finish his firing."

Vegeta then stopped firing as he needed to save his strength in case if the others will attack him. He smirked as he thought that Isamu was already killed from one of ki blast, but his thoughts went down the drain as he saw Isamu was still standing, looking calm, and had no blood anywhere except the dirt from his clothes.

"(Crack)! (Crack!)" Isamu started to crack his neck as he needed to stretch out his neck. "Phew! Not bad!"

"..." Vegeta then used his scouter and checked Isamu's power level. It was at **16,000**. Vegeta gritted his teeth as Isamu was still holding back because he would know that if Isamu's maximum power was **16,000**, then he would've have lots of damage in his body. And not only that Isamu looked like he wasn't paying any attention to Vegeta, like he wasn't bothered by him.

"You are mocking me aren't you, Isamu?!" Vegeta said angrily.

"..." Isamu said nothing but searched around the rocky wasteland. It wasn't as if Isamu was mocking Vegeta, and no way he would do that, but it was because Isamu was looking for something. Yes, it was something Isamu never forgotten when one hundred years passed that there was something that had his cells taken.

"! Found it!" Isamu finally saw a small robot that resembled a beetle, analyzing Isamu's movements. "Haaa!" Isamu fired a ki blast at the robot and completely destroyed it. And that made the others suprised and confused.

"W-what was that for, Isamu?" Krillen said suprised, "A bug?!"

"That wasn't a bug," Isamu explained, "it was some sort of robot analyzing my every move I make. I couldn't afford to let that robot analyzed all of my moves."  
He then looked at Vegeta, "Sorry about that. I wasn't mocking you at all, Vegeta. So now..." Isamu then to power up and Vegeta saw, in his scouters, Isamu's power level was rising!

"It's time to kick it up a notch!" Isamu said as he finished powering up and charged at Vegeta and kicked him in the chest, sending him to a rock.

"Haaa!" Vegeta powered up, destroying everything around him, and charged at Isamu and throwing punches and kickes, but this time Isamu was blocking and dodging every single one of them.

"Ha!" Isamu punch Vegeta in the right cheek which made Vegeta growl and tried to counter with a punch, but Isamu evade it to the right and kicked him in the side.  
Then Isamu send a powerful punch at Vegeta and send him to the ground, hard enough to create a crater.

**Boom!**

Vegeta then got out of the crater and took a few step back to land a high rocky tower. Isamu landed a rocky tower that was closer but lower than Vegeta and saw that Vegeta was shocked as he saw Isamu's power level was at 25,000 and it was still rising!

'How is this possible?!' Vegeta thought angrily, 'I am a Saiyan Elite! This Saiyan trash should be nothing but a pebble in my path for having Kakarotta to be my mate!' Vegeta felt something wet in his mouth and wiped it and saw it was blood.

'Blood?!' Vegeta thought and Isamu saw he was shaking with anger. Isamu then knew what was coming next. 'I've been draw blood from a trash?!'

"You... **YOU WILL PAY!**" Vegeta roared in anger which frighten Goka and Piccolo while the others didn't flinch. "**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS PLANET ANYMORE NOR KAKAROTTA NOR THE DRAGON BALLS! I'LL JUST GO TO THE NAMEKIAN'S HOME PLANET AND BLOW THIS PLANET UP WITH YOU ALONG WITH IT!**" Vegeta then went to the sky and glow purple.

"**LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!**" Vegeta said as he took a stance, "**EVEN IF YOU DO THE WHOLE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED!**" Vegeta then powered up to fire his ultimate technique.

"**GALICK!**" Vegeta then chanted his first word of attack.

"Oh no!" Goka said in horror. Then she saw Isamu cup his hand which she recognized in an instant. "Isamu is preparing a **Kamehameha**?!"

"I think he was able to copied it when I first did it to him, I think," Krillen said as he remembered when he was training with Isamu and fired a Kamehameha wave,  
but Isamu guarded and was completely fine.

"**Ka!**" Isamu's hand started to glow blue, "**Me!**" Isamu then had a white aura around him, "**Ha!**" The rocks started to levitate, "**Me!**" The blow energy orb then gotten bigger.

"**GUN!**" Vegeta then fired his Galick Gun which glowed purple and was coming straight to Isamu at high speed.

"**HAAAAAAAA!**" Isamu then fired his Kamehameha at Vegeta's Galick Gun and both of the energy beams collided. Sending a powerful wind and force blowing everything away.

"I-Impossible!" Vegeta said shockingly, "His blast is exactly like my Galick Gun!" Vegeta then send more power to his Galick Gun trying to overpower Isamu's Kamehameha, but it was not budging.

If Isamu was at his prime then it could've been a problem, but as he is right now it was no problem.

"Haaaa!" Isamu powered up his Kamehameha wave and Vegeta saw in his scouter that Isamu's power level was at 40,000! Before he realized it, Vegeta's Galick Gun was overpowered by Isamu's Kamehameha and was engulfed.

"AHHHHHH...!" Vegeta screamed and his body was going up as the Kamehameha wave was shooting up.

"Phew..." Isamu wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the sky where Vegeta was being send off by his Kamehameha.

"Isamu you hold back too much..." Tien said.

"Huh?" Krillen said in confusion, "You mean he didn't that finished him off?"

"No," Goka said as she can still sense Vegeta's energy, "it didn't."

**In the sky...**

"...**AHHHHHHHHHH!**" Vegeta was still going up as Isamu's Kamehameha was pushing him upwards. Vegeta then managed to get out of it in time to not get into space.  
Vgeta growled in anger as Isamu had exceeded him in strength, speed, and power! And what's worse was Isamu was still holding back as the scouter, before it was destroyed when Isamu's Kamehameha and his power level broke it, showed Isamu's power level was at 40,000, almost the same level as the Ginyu Force!

"**DARN YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!**" Vegeta shouted, "**I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!**" Vegeta panted as he shouted too much and then he said, "...I hate to resort this and maybe a huge risk. But I'll transform into a Great Ape and tear him apart! I know Nappa and Raditz can't control his Great Ape form, Kakarotta had her tail cut off, and there goes Isamu... If he can control his form, then it's all over for me..."

Vegeta took some time to think about this. "I'm dead either way. I have to risk it." Vegeta then flew around to search for the moon. But as he searched around he couldn't find it.

"That's strange. The moon should be visible by now," Vegeta frowned. He then flew around the area, he didn't want to go far away to get Isamu or his friends to be suspicious.

**One hour later...**

"It's gone!" Vegeta said in shock, "The moon is gone! How can that-! I see... Isamu that bastard! He destroyed the moon before we even fought!" Then he snickered,  
"Well... Then he got another thing coming to him!"

**Rocky Wasteland**

Isamu and the others were waiting for a hour and Vegeta still didn't come back to the ground.

"...I think you finished him off, Isamu," Krillen said as he didn't see Vegeta for sixty full minutes.

"No, he's still alive," Isamu said as he was completely sure, "I hold too much energy back on that Kamehameha, so there was a huge chance that Vegeta got out of it."

"So why hasn't he come down yet?" Chichi angrily said, "This heat is ruining my skin!" Everyone comically fall down to the ground as Chichi said.

"Of all things," Yamcha said, "You would say that, Chichi?"

"Hmph!" Chichi angrily turned to her left, "Men like you would never understand a woman's beauty!"

"Even though you are a extremely dangerous demon..." Krillen whispered which made Goka giggled a little.

**BONK!**

But Chichi heard what Krillen said and smashed her fist into Krillen's bald head and knocked him to the ground.

"Jokes all aside..." Piccolo angrily said as the others were taking it all so easy, he completely wanted to ignore how everyone got stronger and just focus on what's happening right now, "Why hasn't he coming down?"

"He's searching for the moon," Isamu explained the others which made Raditz shocked.

"He's trying to transform into a Great Ape!" Raditz said in fear, "Isamu, we gotta go after him and finish him off now! If he transform-!"

"If you didn't remember," Piccolo said to Raditz, "I destroyed the moon last year."

"No, you don't get it! He-" Raditz was once again cut off as everyone saw Vegeta landing on the ground, with confidence in his face.

"Isamu..." Vegeta said to Isamu, "Very clever of you destroying the moon! You thought you can win without me transforming, didn't you?"

"To be honest, it was actually Piccolo that did it," Isamu said.

"It doesn't matter. But do you even know why it is that we transform at the sight of a full moon?" Vegeta ask to Isamu.

Isamu try to remember, but it was one hundred years ago so he answered, "...Not a clue."

"Transform?" Goka said in confusion while the others were paralyze in fear as they all knew Goka's transformation in the old days.

"The moon appears lit only because it reflects the light of the sun. It's only when sunlight is bounched back from the moon that it contains what we call blutz waves. And when the moon is full these blutz waves exceed seventeen million zenos!" Vegeta said explaining how Saiyans transform to Great Apes,

"Once seventeen million zenos of blutz waves are absorbed throught our eyes, our tail reacts to it, and the transformation begins! There are many moons throughout the galaxy, but no matter their size, blutz waves will not exceed seventeen million zenos unless they're reflected off the round, unobscured surface. However..."

Vegeta then created a mysterious round white ball, "Fortunately there are a few Saiyans like myself capable of producing an artificial moon that can output the required seventeen zenos! Observe my energy ball mixes with the oxygen in this atmosphere!"

Vegeta then stumbled a little bit as creating the white energy ball cause a huge massive drain of his energy, "Sorry for keeping for you waiting Isamu... I know I am taking a risk here as you could transform, but I'm dead either way!"

"No!" Raditz said as he was charging at Vegeta to prevent the transformation. Even while training Isamu with one year he still can't control his transformation.

"Too late!" Vegeta then threw the energy ball to the sky, "Burst open and intermix!"

**Flash!**

"Gah!" Kakarotta and the others, including Isamu this time, had to shield their eyes as the blinding light covered their area. As the light died out Kakarotta and the others, except Raditz and Isamu as they can't take risk looking at the artificial moon Vegeta created, saw a white ball that look like a artificial moon.

"W-what did he do?" Chiaotzu said as he was confuse and a little scared.

"He created an artificial moon that has seventeen million zenos!" Raditz said, "If we look at it we will transform as well!" Raditz didn't want to risk it so he covered his eyes to not look at the moon. Isamu did the same as he didn't take the risk of transforming.

"Hahaha!" Isamu and the others heard Vegeta laughing, "So even you can't control your transformation, Isamu! Victory is mine now!"

"?!" The Z-Fighters saw as Vegeta's eyes turned full red and his face was changing into a monkey face and grew fifty feet tall. His Saiyan armor expanded with him as well. Not only did Vegeta's size expanded, but his power was increasing rapidly!

"**GUOOOHHH!**" Vegeta growled as he was transforming. As he finished his transformation he said, "Heh Heh... Well, what do you think, Isamu? Impressive isn't it!"

**Thud!**

Isamu and the others behind them and saw Goka fell to her knees. "A Great Ape... A Great Ape monster..."

"**Correct Kakarotta!**" Vegeta said, "**And I'll let you in on a little something... The power of a Saiyan in their Great Ape Form is ten times greater than before!**"

Goka remember the time when her Grandpa Gohan told her that there was a Great Ape monster appears every time there was a full moon. She was told not to go outside then and that she'ss be safe if she was asleep. When Goka arrived at Kami's Lookout, Kami wanted to get rid of her tail as he thought it was a nuisance.

"All this time... It was me that kill that killed Grandpa and smashed up the World Tournament all those years ago... It was all me...!" Goka said with regret.

"Goka..." Chichi and the others were going to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but Goka hold her hand up and shook her head.

"I'm fine! Let's focus everyone!" The Z-Fighter nodded and focus on the Great Ape Vegeta!

"**Hahaha!**" Vegeta laughed as they were still going to fight him, "**Do all of you really think you can hurt me-!**"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isamu then powered up to his maximum as well as the other Z-Fighters. Goka and Piccolo can sense that their power levels were higher than theirs. Especially Raditz and Isamu. Raditz's energy was higher than Isamu when Goka and Piccolo first met while Isamu's energy was higher than even before as it was close to Vegeta's!

"Let's go!" Isamu shouted.

"RIGHT!" Isamu and the Z-Fighters charged at Great Ape Vegeta to end this right now. Vegeta threw a fast punch at the Z-Fighters but they scatter to different directions. Vegeta saw Isamu ascended up, so he decided Isamu to be his first victim. Vegeta jumped up and swung his giant hand down to bring Isamu down to the ground, but Isamu manage to dodge Vegeta's attack.

**Blast!**

"**GAAAHH!**" Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt pain in his back. He looked behind him to see Yamcha, Chichi, and Chiaotzu fired a energy blast to Vegeta's face.

**Boom!**

Vegeta stumbled back a little from that energy blast and shook his head to get back to his senses.

"**BEGONE!**" Vegeta then fired a pink energy blast from his mouth at Yamcha, Chichi, and Chiaotzu. They had no time to dodge as the energy blast was going too fast,  
so they guarded. But that was all in vain as they screamed in pain and crashed in some rocks.

"Yamcha! Chichi! Chiaotzu!" Krillen yelled. He tried sensing their energy and felt that they're still alive.

"Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed, "That's what you deserve who dare to hurt the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta then saw Raditz and saw him form two energy in his hands.

"**DOUBLE SUNDAY!**" Raditz fired his energy attack at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodge it and dashed forward at Raditz with ridiculous speed and kicked Raditz, sending him meters away and crashed into rocks.

"Darn it!" Tien said angrily as the remaining Z-Fighters gather together, "None of our attacks are working on him!"

"And Yamcha, Chichi, Chiaotzu, and Raditz are knocked out," Krillen said.

"I have an idea," Goka said which got the Z-Fighters attention.

"Really Goka?" Yamcha said to be sure that Goka's plan will work.

"I learn a technique when I was training with King Kai. If I just need a ten seconds to do it!" Goka said.

"Ten seconds?" Krillen said as he slumped, "Ten seconds is like an eternity!"

"And there's no way we can cut off his tail with that Saiyan's speed!" Tien said as he remembered Vegeta was at Raditz's distance in an instant and send him flying with a kick.

"Ten seconds is all you need, Goka?" Isamu asked.

"Yes," Goka answer to Isamu, "If you can hold him off, then it should be ready."

"Then I'll buy you time, then. Krillen and Tien you protect Goka!" Isamu said as he flew at full speed toward Great Ape Vegeta which Vegeta then noticed him and the others. Goka then reached her hand in the skies to create the technique King Kai taught her. **The Spirit Bomb**.

"**There you are, Isamu!**" Vegeta threw a fast punch at Isamu to send him flying, but as he was close to hit Isamu he saw Isamu putting his two fingers in his forehead and vanished. "**What?!**" Vegeta looked around to find where Isamu was but couldn't find him. "**Where did he-**!"

**Bam!**

"**Gaaaaahhhh!**" Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his neck and looked behind to see Isamu kicked him. "**Curse you!**" Vegeta raised his right hand over him to crush Isamu,  
but Isamu once again vanished and appear to punch Vegeta in the chin.

'_Good thing I still have Instant Transmission_,' Isamu thought as he was constantly using the Instant Transmission to dodge Vegeta's vicious attacks.

"Goka! Are you almost done, yet?!" Krillen said as he keep seeing Goka raising her hand in the sky and close her eyes as she was concentrating.

"I don't know if Isamu can keep up with that Saiyan's insane speed..." Tien said as he keep seeing Isamu dodging every single attack Vegeta throwing at him.

'_To the land, the seas, and all living things... Please share with me just a bit of your life energy!'_ Goka thought as she was concentrating the Spirit Bomb. She felt the whole planet's energy transfering into her.

**Bam!**

"**GAAAAAHHH! DAMN YOU ISAMU! STOP DODGING!**" Vegeta was throwing his fist faster than before and Isamu was barely able to use his Instant Transmission in time.

'_Sheesh! Vegeta's big but he's still fast!_' Isamu thought. Isamu was about to use Instant Transmission again, but felt his tail being grabbed!

"**GOT YOU!**" Vegeta was able to time when Isamu was about to dissapear as he saw him constantly keep dissapearing.

"Oh no!" Krillen saw in horror as Isamu was captured by Vegeta.

"Come on, Goka! Hurry!" Tien shouted.

'_Just... Just a little bit more, and the Spirit Bomb will be ready! Please hold on, Isamu!_" Goka thought as she wanted to help him.

"**NOW DIE, ISAMU!**" Vegeta threw with all of his strength in his right fist to kill Isamu.

'_Crap!_' Isamu thought as Vegeta's fist was getting closer to him, so he did only one thing.

**Rip!**

"GRRRRR!" Isamu grunted in pain as he cut off his tail with a ki blast and used Instant Transmission to get behind Vegeta. He felt that his powers decreased as when a Saiyan loses their tail, some of their powers decreased. **(Author's Notes: I don't know if this is irrelevant, but I think it is. If not, then I'm sorry and just keep going with it.)**

"Darn it!" Vegeta was getting frustrated by the second as he almost had Isamu in his hand, ready to kill him, only to slip away from his grasp. Vegeta looked around to find Isamu again and this time wait for the right time to grab him.

'I can't keep using Instant Transmission anymore. Vegeta probably already timed my attacks,' Isamu thought. He then looked at Goka who was gathering energy from the Earth to create the Spirit Bomb. He saw that the Spirit Bomb was almost ready, so he decided to keep attacking.

"Haaaa!" Isamu then burst his aura and charged at Great Ape Vegeta.

"!" Vegeta then notice Isamu and was ready for Isamu to use his vanish attacks. But then a glowing light appeared on his right and saw Goka had something in her hand. Vegeta was thinking of what was Goka doing, then he started to piece it together.

'! Isamu was distracting me!' Vegeta didn't know what Goka had in her hand, but he didn't take no chances. Vegeta decided to take on Isamu later and go after Goka!

Isamu saw that Vegeta was going after Goka, Krillen, and Tien. 'No! He's going after Goka and the others!' Isamu flew at full speed to prevent Vegeta from interrupting the Spirit Bomb.

"Alright, it's ready!" Goka said as she gather energy from the Earth and was ready to fire the Spirit Bomb.

"Then hurry up, Goka!" Krillen said scarily, "He's coming this way!" Goka started to form the Spirit Bomb in her hand and was about to throw it at Great Ape Vegeta, but...

"**I WON'T LET YOU!**" Great Ape Vegeta shouted as he opens his mouth.

**Blast!**

"!" Goka, Krillen, and Tien saw Vegeta's energy blast coming at them a second.

Boom!

"AHHHHHH!" Goka wasn't able to throw the Spirit Bomb in time and crash in some rocks, along with Krillen and Tien.

"No!" Isamu wasn't able to get to them in time and then notice Great Ape Vegeta right behind him.

"You're mine now!" Great Ape Vegeta threw a quick fast right hook on Isamu that hit him dead-on!

"Gaaaahhh!" Isamu screamed in pain and flew miles away.

"I'm not done yet!" Vegeta run after him, "You are going to experience true pain for touching my soon-to-be mate!" Vegeta caught up with Isamu and grabbed him.  
As Vegeta grabbed Isamu he made him crash into multiple rocks.

**Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

As Vegeta made Isamu crash into rocks for the fourth time, he threw Isamu in the air and power punch him. Isamu was send a few miles away and landed into some rocks and when he crashed countless rubbles covered.

"Hahahahahaha!" Great Ape Vegeta laughed evily as he thought he had won the battle, "I told you, Isamu, that this was my victory! I am the Prince of Saiyans and you are nothing but trash! Kakarotta belongs to me and only me!"

"**Special Beam Cannon!**" Vegeta heard a blast coming straight at his tail and jumped up to avoid the spiral beam. He looked at the direction where the blast was and saw Piccolo breathing heavily.

"No..." Piccolo fell down to his knees as he was waiting for an opening to cut off Vegeta's tail and he failed.

"Hmph. I completely forgotten about you Namekian..." Vegeta said. He thought that the Namekian could give him the Dragon Ball, but didn't need him. "BEGONE!"

**Blast!**

Vegeta fired his energy blast with his mouth and completely destroyed Piccolo.

**Kami's Lookout**

"Kami!" Mr. Popo exclaimed as Kami was dissapearing and was breathing heavily.

"I-It seems... that Piccolo had died," Kami said sorrowly, "I'm sorry... Mr. Popo... I... I leave the rest up to you..." As Kami said that, he completely vanished.

"KAMI!" Mr. Popo said as he fell to his knees crying for his fallen friend.

**Back at the Wasteland**

Great Ape Vegeta was standing, victoriously, as Isamu and the others were all buried in rock rubbles.

"Hahahahahaha!" Vegeta laugh as he thought victory was his, "This is what happened when you mess with the Prince of all Saiyans! Now all that's left is this planet's destruction!"

**Boom!**

Then Vegeta saw a white aura that pierced the sky and saw a figure. He saw Isamu, surrounded in a white aura, and also see that his shirt was half torn in the right so only the left shirt remained, and was bleeding a little bit.

"Hehehe... So you are still alive, Isamu..." Great Ape Vegeta chuckled, "Hmph. It won't matter. I can see you are already at your limit. It's over for you!"  
Vegeta then opened his mouth to fire his energy blast at full power to finish off Isamu.

'_Darn it!_' Isamu thought as he took too much damaged, '_I thought things would be a little different this time, but I was wrong... I guess the only way to beat him is to use **'that'!**_' Isamu then charged his ki at maximum and gripped his right fist tightly. Then his fist started glowing as Isamu also was able to use his powerful technique. A powerful technique that he created on his own!

"DIE ISAMU!" Vegeta fired his energy blast to erase Isamu.

"**DRAGON FIST!**" Isamu thrust his right fist and a golden dragon that resembled **Shenron, The Eternal Dragon**. As he used his Dragon Fist it collided with Vegeta's energy attack.

'_WHAT?!_' Vegeta exclaimed in his thoughts, '_How can he still have so much power in him?!_'

"Grrr... GRRRRR!" Isamu was holding his ground as he was on equal ground with Vegeta. But Isamu was losing energy fast. If Isamu was at his full capacity, then it would've been no problem, but most of Isamu's powers were still sealed. With Isamu's power still sealed, it was over...

'_No!_' Isamu thought, '_I've been in situations like this before and I always got out of it because of everyone! If I get beaten it's over!_' He thought if Vegeta would have done to Goka and everyone in the Earth. '_I won't give up! **I CAN'T GIVE UP!**_'

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Isamu pushed forward and send more power to his Dragon Fist and surpass his limits! His Dragon Fist completely overpowered Vegeta's blast, shocking him, and was hit in the chest.

**SHATTER!**

"**GWAAAHHH!**" Vegeta screamed in pain as the Dragon hit his armor and broke it. Vegeta then was being pushed back and was engulf by a giant explosion.

**BOOM!**

A gigantic explosion occured as Isamu won against the power struggle. He then fell down to his knees and breathed heavily as he was on the verge of losing his consciousness. But he couldn't go down yet as he didn't know if his Dragon Fist finished off Vegeta or that Isamu had killed him, which would be bad for Isamu as he may need Vegeta's help in the future. Isamu had a little energy to spare and flew to Vegeta and saw him in the ground in his Great Ape Form. He was laying on the ground flat and wasn't moving.

"G-Gah...!" Isamu sighed in relief as Vegeta was still alive.

"..." Isamu slowly move toward him as he was being cautious. And as he gotten close to Vegeta's range.

**Blast!**

Isamu fired a Ki blast to cut off Vegeta's tail. He saw Vegeta reverting back to his normal form and was beaten.

"!" Isamu then remember of the others! He tried sensing their energy, but...

"Hey Isamu!" Isamu didn't need to as he saw everyone flying towards him to congratulate him.

"A-...Ahhh..." Isamu heard a painful moan from Vegeta and saw him brought out a remote. Vegeta pressed some buttons.

Woooooom!

The Z-Fighters saw a space pod landed near Vegeta and Vegeta slowly crawled toward the space pod.

"Darn it..." Vegeta weakly said, "To think I... Prince Vegeta... To retreat from these pathetic weaklings..."

**Thump!**

As Vegeta was crawling he saw someone standing in his way and saw it was Isamu, who was looking at him seriously. "..." Vegeta couldn't say anything and didn't had any energy to spare to put up a fight. He saw Isamu's hand coming toward him and await of what's his fate.

"C'mon. Can't let you die here," Isamu said as he carried Vegeta by grabbing his arm and put it on his shoulder to walk toward the space pod. And that made Vegeta shock as Isamu was letting him go.

"What?!" Isamu heard Chichi and saw that she was very angry as well as the others, "You're just gonna let him go like that?! After everything he has done?!"

"We need to finish him now, Isamu!" Yamcha said angrily.

"If you spare him, then it's only a matter of time when he'll attack again!" Tien said as he was prepared to kill Vegeta.

"He killed a lot of people from that city!" Chiaotzu said.

"If you think he's going to have a change of heart like Piccolo and Raditz did, then you're mistaken... Someone like him will never change..." Krillen persuading Isamu to finish Vegeta off now.

"..." Raditz and Goka didn't know what to say in this matter.

"I know, Goka," Isamu said as he put Vegeta into the space pod, "I know how riduculously Vegeta is. I can't think of a way to explain it, but when I just see him laying there to die. I can't help but think... What a waste."

"A... waste...?" Krillen said in shock.

"To be honest, it suprised me. I never felt this excited of fighting in my whole life," Isamu said as he was careful of his words because all of his battle will soon to be Goka's, "I guess it must be my Saiyan blood. ...Guys I know that this is wrong, but please just spare him. The Saiyan race is almost extinct and I don't want to kill anymore of our race anymore."

"..." The Z-Fighters were still unsure about this and really thought hard about this.

"...Fine," In the end, everyone agrees to let go of Vegeta.

"You've earned the right to have things your way." Krillen said.

"If it wasn't for you, Isamu, then all of us wouldn't stand a chance," Yamcha said.

"I am not okay with this," Chichi said, "but I will let this slide for now."

"If it's Isamu decision, then I'll just agree with him!" Chiaotzu said.

"Alright, I'll let him go, but if he comes back, I will end him," Tien said.

Isamu nodded to all of the Z-Fighters and looked at Raditz and Goka. "What are your opinions, you two?"

"..." Raditz had no idea what to say. When he was with Vegeta and Nappa, he couldn't do nothing but take orders from them. When they found out that Goka was still alive and was on Earth, Raditz was horrified on what they would do to her and was too powerless to stop them. However, fate changed for him as Isamu and helped him and Goka to prevent that from happening. He could never forgive Vegeta on what he was going to do with Goka, but...

"I don't care," Raditz just decided to let him go, "just let him go." Isamu nodded and looked at the final person who was still thinking about it. "Goka?"

"Spare him," Goka immediately agree with sparing Vegeta, "He may be evil, but I think he can change."

Isamu nodded and then placed his two fingers. "Okay hold on guys. I am going to get Nappa." Isamu vanished to get the unconsicious Nappa and teleported back.  
Isamu search in Nappa's armor to find his remote for his space pod and found it.

"Umm..." Unfortunately, Isamu had no experience of technology even if a century had passed for him. "Anyone know how to use this?" That made everyone comically fell to the ground.

"I'll do it," Raditz said as Isamu gave him the remote. Raditz press some buttons and Nappa's space pod landed right next to Vegeta. Isamu carried Nappa and put him in the pod while Raditz push some more buttons on the space pod to get the same coordinate where Vegeta will be going.

"Ha... Hahahahaha..." Isamu and the others heard Vegeta mockingly laughing. "All of you fools are too merciless. Especially you, Isamu... Listen carefully. Next time, there won't be anymore miracles to save you... ...When we meet again, I'll slaughter all of you, including you, Isamu..."

"..." Isamu said nothing as Vegeta and the unconscious Nappa flew out of Planet Earth.

As the Z-Fighters saw the Saiyans left the planet, a few minutes passed. Then they saw a plane landing near them.

"Hey guys!" The Z-Fighters saw Bulma, Master Roshi, and Korin coming out of the plane and Bulma was running toward to Yamcha and hugged him.

"I was worried you know!" Bulma said as she kept a strong grip on Yamcha.

"I know. Sorry for worrying you," Yamcha said as he hugged Bulma back.

"YAMCHA!" Yamcha heard a voice that he was very familiar with and got hugged in the side of his head.

"Hey Puar!" Yamcha said as he was trying to calm his old friend down. Puar was a very old friend of Yamcha and had an appearance of a cat with blue fur.

Isamu saw as everyone was celebrating and was happy to be alive. Then, for a moment, he saw his old family to come over here. Isamu shook his head and looked again to see Goka and the others still celebrating. Isamu just looked down on the ground as he greatly missed his family.

'No,' Isamu thought on his mind, 'Now's not the time to think about that. I came here, in this universe, to save Rah's universe and help everyone here...'

"Isamu?" Isamu then heard Goka voice and saw that she was worried, "Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Isamu immediately answered with a smile, "Everything's good!"

But Goka knew Isamu was lying as his smile was fake. 'I wonder what kind of life Isamu had in this planet...' Goka thought.

"Well anyway," Korin said, "Get on the plane, everyone!" Korin is a white cat that owns a tower that was below Kami's Lookout. As everyone was walking toward the plane...

"Oh right!" Bulma shouted and looked around to find a certain green man, "Where's Piccolo?"

"..." The Z-Fighters stopped and looked solemnly to the ground.

"G-Guys?" Bulma said scared as she started to understand the atmosphere.

"He... Piccolo didn't make it," Isamu said which made Bulma shock and Master Roshi and Korin look solemnly to the ground, "Piccolo tried to cut off Vegeta's tail,  
when Vegeta became a Great Ape, but Vegeta prevented it and... Killed him with an energy blast..." Isamu explained.

"I see..." Master Roshi said as he started to understand the situation. "That means the Dragon Balls are gone forever..."

"Not necessarily," Raditz said which made everyone, except for Isamu, confused.

"Huh?" Goka said as she doesn't know what was going on, "What do you mean, Raditz?"

"The man you know as Piccolo is also a alien known as a Namekian," Raditz said as this information was shocking to Goka, except for Isamu and the Z-Fighters as the Saiyans explain it to them but not to Goka.

"Right," Tien said, "The Saiyans did tell us that Piccolo came from a different planet."

"So that means Piccolo's home planet should have the Dragon Balls in their planet as well!" Krillen said in excitement as there was still hope.

"And if we can persuade the Namekians to use their Dragon Ball and call Shenron..." Yamcha said.

"Then we can bring back Piccolo and Kami and use the Dragon Balls again!" Goka said finishing Yamcha sentence. There was still hope for the Dragon Balls revival!

"But wait..." Bulma said, "Where can we even find their home planet?" Everyone looked at Raditz for answer, but Raditz shook his head.

"All I know is the planet, but doesn't know the location," Raditz said sadly.

"Well I know who can help us!" Goka said, "King Kai, you heard us, right? Do you know where Planet Namek is?" Everyone, except Isamu, looked at her weirdly as she was talking to no one.

"Of course I know where Planet Namek is! They don't call me Kai for nothing!" King Kai said telepathically which made everyone, except Isamu, surprised.

"Woah! We can all hear him! So this is the great King Kai!" Master Roshi said in surprise.

"King Kai. Everyone can hear you just fine, go ahead," Goka said.

"Before I do, allow me to congratulate all of you for doing an excellent job! To be honest, if you or Isamu were beaten, I thought it was all over. That was really something!" King Kai congratulating the Z-Fighters.

"Hey, we did some work as well!" Chichi said angrily as she and the others were left out!

"So you know where Planet Namek is, King Kai?" Isamu ask King Kai where Planet Namek is to avoid Chichi's wrath.

"Yes I do," King Kai said as he pulled out a book listing numbers of planets, "Let's see... Planet Namek's location... To phrase it in a way you'd understand on Earth... It's at bearing **S83** by... **9045XY**,"

"**9045XY?!**" Bulma said in shock.

"Do you know where that is, Bulma?" Krillen ask Bulma.

"Let me check something!" Bulma said as she ran to the plane and came out with a calculator to calculate **9045XY**.

"If I recall correctly, Planet Namek was once a beautiful place to live. but some time ago, they went through a terrible bout of harsh weather... I thought all of the Namekians had died out at the time. The planet is slowly starting to restore itself, but as for wheter or not there are any survivors..." King Kai explaining Planet Namek's dark history.

"O-Oh no..." Chiatozu said in despair. The Z-Fighter was starting to lose hope.

"Don't worry," King Kai reassuring them, "Once I check up on Planet Namek, we'll work for sure. Now where was it..." King Kai used his antennas to sense where Planet Namek is. A few minutes passed and King Kai finally found the location of Planet Namek.

"They're alive!" King Kai said in excitement, "The Namekians are still alive! I can see about a hundred of them still on the planet alive and well!"

"Alright!" Goka said as she and everyone, except for Raditz and Isamu but smiled, jumped in joy.

"And not to worry about the Namekians. They are peaceful by nature, much like Kami on your Earth. The Namekian who became Piccolo and Kami was probably tainted by the evil influence of Earthlings that he encountered during his formative years, forcing him to split from his evil half in order to become the Earth's god..."  
King Kai said to reassure the Z-Fighters that the Namekians are peaceful.

"Good, so there's a possibility that Kami to be wished back to life again!" Master Roshi said with joy. However...

"You're being naive... All of you being naive!" Bulma shouted.

"Huh?"

"I figured it out where Planet Namek is, but just how are you planning on getting there in the first place?" Bulma ask.

"W-Well... We'd use a spaceship of course," Krillen stated the obvious to go to outer space.

"Like I was saying, you're being way too naive about this... I just calculated how long it would take to arrive on Planet Namek using a spaceship with the world's best engine made by my dad..." Bulma said as she show the calculation, "...A real whopper of a number came back... **Four thousand, three hundred, thirty-nine years. and three months.** We'd need to stay alive for quite a long time."

"**4339 years?!**" Chiaotzu said in shock of how long that would take.

"K-King Kai?" Goka ask King Kai if he somehow has something to take them to Planet Namek.

"Well... How am I suppose to know?" King Kai had no idea how to get them to Planet Namek.

"Wait!" Goka said as she looked at Isamu, "Isamu, you have that teleportation! Can you teleport to Planet Namek?"

"Oh yeah!" Yamcha exclaimed, "If Isamu can teleport to Planet Namek, then we won't have to waste time!"

"I don't think that would be possible..." Isamu said solemnly.

"Huh? Why not?" Chichi asking Isamu why his teleportaion wouldn't work.

"Well in order to use my Instant Transmission, I need to sense a life energy to teleport. However Planet Namek is probably far away so trying to sense their energy would be impossible," Isamu explained. Now, the Z-Fighters lose hope.

"Wait a minute..." Isamu said getting everyone's attention, "Bulma, didn't I asked you a favor of creating a spaceship using Raditz's space pod?"

"! Right!" Bulma exclaimed, "...I completely forgotten about it."

"So, did you built it?" Isamu asked.

"Well I did upgrade the ship, along with my dad, when you wanted a two hundred times gravity chamber, but it doesn't have the necessary technology to get to outer space," Bulma explained as she didn't know how far Planet Namek was, "I'll try to install some stuff along with my dad. As soon as I am done with that,  
then it will be time to get to Planet Namek!"

"Ugh!" Isamu grunted in pain.

"Isamu! What's wrong?!" Chichi said worried.

"Nothing!" Isamu reassured, "I guess I took some damaged with my fight with Vegeta." Then Isamu saw a green bean coming toward him and grabbed it.

"Eat it," Korin said, "It's called a **Senzu Bean**, it can completely heal you." Isamu did as he was told and ate it. He felt the pain in his body vanished and his power was restored. Isamu felt his power rising and it was at the same level when he used his Kaioken to show off against Ginyu.

"Thanks," Isamu thanking Korin.

"Anyway," Bulma said, "I'll guess started on the spaceship when we get back to my home!"

"Right!" Everyone said. There was now hope for them. Now, Isamu was in deep thoughts when they get to Planet Namek, Isamu will have to fight Frieza, as Frieza will no doubt be in Planet Namek to have immortality. But Rah informed Isamu that Frieza had a golden form that was able to beat Goka and destroyed the Earth.

'_To beat Frieza, I need to the power of the Super Saiyan_,' Isamu thought but he can't because for some reason most of his powers and transformations are sealed.  
Isamu tried to unlock his powers, in secret, but can't access them.

'_I just have to train,_' Isamu thought, '_I have to worry about most of my powers sealed later, right now I need to train for the big battle when we get to Planet Namek!_'

In an unknown planet.

"Lord Frieza, it seems that Vegeta had found out that the Dragon Balls are in Planet Namek," A man with blue skin and had the same different armor that Raditz and Nappa had.

"I see," Frieza said, "Then it's time to go to Planet Namek to grant my wish for eternal life! Come Zarbon and Dodoria!"

"Sir!" Zarbon and Dodoria bow to Frieza as they used their spaceship to go to Planet Namek.

**To be continued.**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys it's Drobi. I think that probably some of you guys may think it was bad and I'm sorry I couldn't update it a lot sooner. I think I made some errors and sometimes cringe in this chapter and tried something different. So... anyway this was chapter 3 of Dragon Ball Z A New Life Fanfiction and see you next time when the next one will be updated.**

**Also, and I put a lot of time to think about this. When I mean a lot I mean A LOT! I will not do any pairings for two reason. One, I am not very comfortable with pairing in this fanfiction. And two, I am not very good at choosing words that has to do anything with love... I don't know what that has to do with it, but I'm just not that comfortable of pairings in this fanfiction. Sorry. Maybe I'll do another fanfiction, based on this fanfiction, with pairing, maybe.**

**So, until then. See you in the next chapter! Until we meet again!**

**P.S.: I think this may be the longest chapter I ever typed. O_O**

**Power Levels:**

**Isamu (Heavily Suppressed): 5**

**Vegeta: 16,000**

**Nappa: 7,500**

**Saibamen: 1,200**

**Piccolo: 1,220**

**Chichi (Suppressed): 1,200**

**Tien (Suppressed): 1,200**

**Krillen (Suppressed): 1,200**

**Chiaotzu (Suppressed): 1,200**

**Yamcha (Suppressed): 1,200**

**Yamcha (Less Suppressed + Spirit Ball): 6,000**

**Raditz (Suppressed): 1,200**

**Raditz (Less Suppressed): 10,000**

**Yajirobe: 5,310**

**Chichi (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 42,000**

**Tien (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 41,900**

**Yamcha (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 41,850**

**Krillen (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 41,500**

**Chiaotzu (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 39,000**

**Raditz (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu + Zenkai): 105,000**

**Goka (Training One Year with King Kai): 16,400**

**Goka (Kaioken x2): 32,800**

**Yajirobe: 30,000**

**Vegeta (Full Power): 18,000**

**Isamu (Suppress against Vegeta): 16,000**

**Isamu (Little Less Suppressed): 25,000**

**Isamu (Kamehameha + Little Less Supressed): 40,000**

**Isamu (Full Power + One Year Training): 150,000**

**Vegeta (Great Ape Form + Weakened after creating an Artificial Moon): 165,000**

**Isamu (Tail Cut Off): 135,000**

**Isamu (Critically Injured + Tail Cut Off): 25,000**

**Vegeta (Great Ape Form + Weakened + Full Power Energy Blast): 250,000**

**Isamu (Full Power + Critically Injured + Tail Cut Off + Dragon Fist): 250,000**

**Isamu (Full Power + Critically Injured + Tail Cut Off + Dragon Fist + Beyond Limits): 500,000**

**Isamu (Zenkai): 180,000**

**Dodoria: 22,000**

**Zarbon: 22,000**

**Frieza (First Form): 530,000**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"The way I am right now... Defeating Frieza is impossible."**

**"I won't let you take away my wish, Frieza!"**

**"Come at me with all you got!"**

**Next Chapter: Off to Planet Namek!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Drobi: Hi guys, Drobi here and the voting poll I had finish on March 29, 2016 had been decided. I am now going to focus on my Tamotsu The Shinigami Avenger Fanfiction! After I finish that fanfiction, I'm going to focus on this fanfiction and then my first fanfiction, Fate Emiya Shirou (Miyu's Brother)!**

**I don't know how long it is going to take, due to my late absences, but I'll figure something out.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think I made this chapter short but I wanted to release this chapter to focus on my Tamotsu The Shinigami Avenger Fanfiction sorry if it's short. Until we meet again!**

**Okay, I think all of you guys think this is so annoying of me, and this will be the last time I promise, but I feel like I screwed up some things and I am so sorry about it! Alright, that's all I have to say and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Off to Planet Namek!**

A few days had passed since the Saiyans had attacked the Earth. While Bulma was working on Raditz's space pod to improve it. Isamu, with his clothes restored from the fight from Great Ape Vegeta, was training with the Z-Fighters in a grassland where there were no civilization.

"Haaaa!" Goka was the first as she started to throw punches and kickes at Isamu. Isamu dodge every single one of them so Goka started to do something new.

"**Kaioken!**" Goka started to glow red and was striking faster than before, but Isamu still dodge her attacks.

"Hey that's a new one!" Isamu said suprised, but was only pretending as he already know the technique Goka was using. He then saw Goka tried to kick him at the side but Isamu vanish from Goka's sight and appeared behind her in ten meters.

"Cool, isn't it!" Goka said with confidence, "It's called the Kaioken! Another technique King Kai had taught me! It can multiply and boost my power even further!"

"But does it have any side effects?" Chichi said as she appeared next to Goka.

Goka nodded to Chichi's question, "Yeah. King Kai said that I can't go any further to the Kaioken except that I can withstand the pain when I multiply by two."

Isamu then started to sense Yamcha was charging his energy and saw him holding up a yellow energy ball.

"**Spirit Ball!**" Yamcha fired his powerful technique at Isamu and started to move his fingers to change his Spirit Ball in different directions. But Isamu was evading every attack and when Yamcha tried to move his Spirit Ball behind Isamu, to surprise him, but Isamu dissapeared and the Spirit Ball hit Yamcha in the face.

"Gah!" Yamcha shouted in pain and flew away comically.

"Hahahaha!" Krillen saw Yamcha fail and laugh, "Get wreck!"

"Haaaaaa!" Isamu then notice Raditz and Tien coming at him from both direction and send barrages of attacks. Isamu had no choice but to guard against the endless attacks. Then...

**Burst!**

"HAAA!" Isamu charged up his aura which made Tien and Raditz flew back from the force of the aura. Isamu then kick Tien in the gut and send him flying and was battling against Raditz as they send punches to each other.

"Gu! Gah!" Isamu landed two punches on Raditz and then sledgehammered him down to the ground.

"**Dodon Ray!**" Isamu then saw Chiaotzu firing a small yellow beam and Isamu was able to dodge with ease. Then he saw the rest of the Z-Fighters gathering up and charge up their energy.

"Phew!" Isamu said as he wiped a sweat on his forehead, "Not bad you guys! All of you came a long way!"

"Well we couldn't had done it without you, Isamu!" said Krillen.

"If it wasn't for you, the Saiyans would've taken us out like trash!" Yamcha said.

Everyone else nodded while Isamu smiled. 'Everything is different now,' Isamu thought but doesn't regret it one bit. "Okay!" Isamu said as he took a fighting stance, "Come at me, everyone!" The Z-Fighters grinned and charge at Isamu.

**...**

**...**

**A Few weeks Later...**

Weeks had passed and the Z-Fighters had arrive to Capsule Corporation, the home of Bulma, and saw that the space ship had turn into a humongous ship.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Goka exclaimed as the space ship she saw was gigantic!

"It's gigantic!" Krillen said as he enter the Space Pod, with the Z-Fighters following.

"Like it?" The Z-Fighters turn to Bulma as she said, "My father and I worked really hard to built this. Saiyan technology is really incredible but complex."

"Is the Artificial Gravity Machine installed in this space ship?" Isamu ask Bulma but already knew it already was.

"Yep, just right over there," Bulma pointed to the machine that had the number 0G, "However I could only able to

"So can this space ship fly?" Isamu ask.

"Yep," Bulma nodded, "Faster than anything I've ever seen. Just press this button," Bulma pointed to a big red button, and you'll be on Planet Namek in about six days!"

"Then we have six days to train!" Goka said as she pumped her fist, "Alright then we gotta train hard!"

"Also," Bulma said as she pointed to a ladder, "The bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom are down this ladder. There are enough rooms for all of you."

"Then all we need is to keep watch of any perverts," Chichi said as she glance at all the males, especially Yamcha.

"Anyway," Bulma said as she exited the space ship, "Good luck!"

"Wait!" The Z-Fighters were about to depart but was stopped by a familiar swordsman.

"Yajirobe!" Isamu said.

"Here," Yajirobe gave Isamu a brown bag, "It's a bag of Senzu Beans. There are seventeen of them. That's all I can do for you so good luck," Yajirobe said as he was leaving.

"Aren't you coming with us, Yajirobe?" Isamu said in confusion.

"No way!" Yajirobe declined, "You guys can handle this. Who will protect the Earth if all of you guys are gone?"

"Oh," Isamu said, "Alright then good luck!"

Yajirobe nodded and Isamu close the door from the space pod.

"Okay, here we go guys!" Isamu said as he and the Z-Fighters sat down in multiple seats and Isamu, sat in the center, press the big red button.

**Zoom!**

"Woah!" The Z-Fighters hold on to their seats from the sudden force of the space ship. And in an instant they were already in outer space and going to Planet Namek at frightening speed.

"Wow," Goka said in awe as she looked at the window, "This thing is really fast! Outer space sure is dark. Or maybe it's just night time out here?"

"It's always dark in outer space, Kakarotta," Raditz said, "Believe me, I know."

"Alright, now that we're moving," Isamu said as he stand up and stretch his arms, "It's time to start training!"

"Already?" Krillen said surprised.

"Of course," Isamu said, "It's nice that we are arriving at Planet Namek in six days but we need to get stronger than Vegeta back then."

Then Isamu went to the Gravity machine, "Let's see... What gravity do you want this place to be, everyone?" Isamu ask as he know Goka train in ten times normal gravity but doesn't know about the Z-Fighters.

"Maybe try ten times normal gravity?" Goka suggesting. Isamu nodded and put the gravity to 10G.

**Vrooom!**

The Z-Fighters felt the gravity getting a little heavier but everyone was still standing.

"Can everyone still move fine?" Isamu ask and his question was answer as the Z-Fighters flew in the air, "Alright then twenty times gravity then."

**Vrooom!**

That's when Goka and the others, except for Isamu and Raditz, was on their knees, "Whoaah!"

"Everyone good?" Isamu asking the Z-Fighters.

"How come you guys aren't affected?" Yamcha asking Isamu and Raditz as they were still standing.

"Well I think Raditz already dealt with this kind of gravity before," Isamu said and Raditz nodded, "While I... train in 100x normal gravity."

"100x NORMAL GRAVITY?!" The Z-Fighters exclaimed as well as Raditz in extreme shock.

"Man no wonder you're so strong!" Krillen said in shock. Isamu just scratch the back of his head.

"Well anyway," Isamu said as he clapped his hands, "Get use to this gravity everyone and all of you will be at the same level I once had when I first met you guys." The Z-Fighter nodded and started to get use to 20x gravity.

It's been two days now since The Z-Fighters since has been training in the gravity room and now they were training in 50x normal gravity while Isamu and Raditz were having a

"Hey Goka," Krillen said to Goka as he was doing push-ups.

"What's up?" Goka said as she was doing hand stands.

"Do you think you can teach us the Kaioken technique?"

"Huh?"

"If you can teach us the Kaioken technique then we would get stronger in no time!" The Z-Fighters heard what Krillen and nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Goka said uneasily, "I don't know how to teach you guys how to use it." Isamu, in his thoughts, agreed. He also didn't know how to teach the Z-Fighters the Kaioken technique and regretted not letting them learn this technique sooner in his own universe.

"**_Maybe I can help with that!_**"

"?!" The Z-Fighters, except for Isamu as he already knew who the voice was, were surprised to hear a voice inside their head.

"King Kai!" Goka said as she was happy to hear the voice.

"_**Hello, Goka, and everyone!**_" King Kai greeted, "_**I see that all of you are arriving at Planet Namek in six days!**_"

"W-What's going on?!" Chiaotzu said as he put his hands on his head to find out who was talking in his head.

"Must be King Kai," Tien answered, "The one who trained Goka!"

"_**I also sense that all of you have improved a great deal!**_" King Kai said surprised and proud, "_**You must have trained them real good, Isamu!**_"

"I do what I can," Isamu said as he scratch the back of his head while the Z-Fighters nodded in agreement.

"But man, I can't believe everyone got crazy strong!" Goka exclaimed as she felt that she got left behind. The Z-Fighters only chuckled at Goka's complained.

"So what did you want to talk about, King Kai?" Isamu ask to King Kai and the Z-Fighters then got serious and listen to whatever King Kai had to say.

"Well, as Goka said, I can teach all of you guys how to use the Kaioken technique!" King Kai offering the Z-Fighters the knowledge of the Kaioken technique.

"Wow really?!" Krillen said excitingly as he thought it could be useful as he sense how Goka's power increased.

"Yep!" King Kai said, "It may take a while but I can teach you the secrets of the Kaioken!"

"Alright!" Yamcha said with excitement as he was ready to get even stronger. Tien pumped his fist as he was ready to learn the Kaioken. Chichi smirked as she was about to learn a technique to get her strong. Chiaotzu was celebrating, slowly due to the 50x gravity. Raditz just grip his right fist as he wanted to learn the Kaioken as quickly as possible.

"...Is there someone who arriving at Namek, King Kai?" Isamu said to King Kai, confusing the Z-Fighters.

"..." King Kai said nothing but knew Isamu was right on the mark, "You are quite perceptive aren't you, Isamu..." Isamu knows who was coming but wanted to alert the Z-Fighters to know what they were dealing with.

"Yes... There is someone who is arriving at Planet Namek and he is the most powerful being in the entire universe. You must NOT fight him at any cost!" King Kai warning the Z-Fighters of this mysterious powerful being.

"And who is this being?" Isamu ask, but only know who it was as it was carved into his brain.

"His name is Frieza, the Emperor of The Universe..." King Kai said with fear.

"F-Frieza?!" The Z-Fighters looked in surprised when they heard and saw Raditz said it with extreme fear.

"Frieza, huh..." Isamu said with his arms crossed as he was now in deep thoughts.

"H-Hey..." Goka said as she was really confused and disturbed when Raditz was shaking in fear, "Who is this Freezer guy?"

"His name is Frieza," Isamu correcting Goka, "He was known to be the strongest being in the universe."

"Is he really that strong?" Chichi bluntly said.

"He is," King Kai said with seriousness, "He is many times stronger than Vegeta." The Z-Fighters was shock when they heard this information.

"It's over..." Raditz said as he fell to his knees, "We can't win... There's no way. We need to go back!" Raditz was about to go to the control to go back to Earth but was stopped by Isamu.

"Raditz calm down!" Isamu said getting Raditz back to his senses. Never in Isamu's life, or his universe, had he seen Raditz in fear before.

"There's no way we can win, Isamu!" Raditz shout with fear the Z-Fighters had never seen before, "If Frieza is arriving at Planet Namek then all hopes are lost!"

"You never know until you try, Raditz!" Isamu shouted in anger and dissapointment, "Frieza may be the most powerful being in the universe but if he gets the Dragon Balls then all hopes really are gone! But we can't give up right off the start!"

"You don't understand..." Raditza said as he stood up, "Frieza is too powerful! It's impossible to defeat him!"

"H-Hey..." Krillen decided to step in as he didn't want Isamu and Raditz fighting, "Isamu, can you beat Frieza? I mean you are pretty strong yourself."

"..." Isamu was silent for a moment as he needed a breather because of Raditz and answered, "The way I am right now... Defeating Frieza is impossible..."

"Then why do you persist on fighting?!" Raditz said as he didn't know why Isamu would bother to fight Frieza, the most powerful being of the universe.

Isamu then looked at Raditz seriously and said, "Piccolo and Kami are dead. So it's our responsibility to go to Planet Namek and revive them with the Dragon Balls. Frieza may be strong but so what? There will always be strong people out there but that doesn't stop me from training and pushing myself to the limits to beat them. So even if we are facing Frieza, then we just gotta get stronger and push our limits quickly as possible!"

"..." Raditz couldn't say anything as Isamu made his resolve while the Z-Fighters nodded at Isamu's determination.

"So..." Isamu said to Raditz, "Will you run away or fight? Didn't you say that you would protect Goka at any cost?"

"..." Raditz was in deep thoughts about this and already know this answer.

'_I promise to father and mother..._' Raditz thought when he was little and promised his parents that he will protect Goka until the day he dies. He was not gonna mess up nor break that promise. He already had multiple screw ups and will not screw up anymore.

Raditz answer with no fear this time, "I'll fight."

Isamu smiled and pat Raditz in the shoulder, "Then let's get everyone to King Kai!"

"Good luck, guys!" Goka wishing luck to the Z-Fighters as she will stay at the spaceship to train while Isamu used his Instant Transmission to teleport the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"But learning the Kaioken will take a while, right?" Tien said as he thinks the Kaioken will take more than six days.

"Don't worry," King Kai assuring, "As all of you are right now, learning the Kaioken will be quick since Isamu had probably trained you guys to the extreme!"

Isamu was in thought, '_Man, I really made some huge changes around here this time around. Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Chiaotzu, Goka, Yajirobe, Chichi, and even Raditz are alive except for Piccolo as he is probably in King Kai's Planet... And there's Frieza who I could easily beat if most of my powers weren't seal._'

Isamu remember Rah saying that Frieza had a golden form, but Frieza hasn't shown this golden form right now since this is the past... right?

'_If Frieza can use this golden form, the form that completely defeated Goka in the future, then I am done for and I have to get all of my powers back, including my Super Saiyans transformations, if I want to beat Frieza in my current state_,' Isamu thought.

"Isamu?" Isamu snapped out of his thoughts as the Z-Fighters looked at him confused, "What's the hold up?" Krillen asked.

"Nothing," Isamu assuring as he placed his right two fingers in his forehead, "Let's get going." As Isamu used Instant Transmission to teleport the Z-Fighters, 'I wonder how Vegeta is doing?' Isamu know that Vegeta was no doubt alive but was wondering how he was doing as Vegeta was Isamu's best friend in his universe.

**...**

**...**

**In an unknown planet eighteen days after Vegeta left Earth with Nappa.**

**Beep Beep Beep!**

"Huh?" There were two aliens and a alien with a beard and the same armor that Raditz had looked at the machine that was beeping.

"Something's coming," Another alien said as the machine was picking up two signals coming to the planet their in.

"Is it Lord Frieza?" The beard alien questioned.

"It couldn't be, he just left!" The alien said and looked at the machine sensor, "Two round pods! So it must be soldiers!"

"Those signals... It's Vegeta and Nappa!" The beard alien said as the signals were Vegeta and Nappa.

"Strange. We didn't get any word of his return. Could something have happened to them?" The alien question the beard alien but got ignored.

"This is the Control Room! Vegeta and Nappa are arriving! Meet him at the landing site at once!"

Three alien beings ran to the landing site to greet Vegeta and Nappa but notice that Raditz was missing. As the two space pod landed, the aliens waited for Vegeta and Nappa to come out but they weren't coming out.

"Wh-What's going on?! He isn't coming out!" Alien #1 said.

"H-Hey! Their life signs are dangerously low!" Alien #2 informed the other aliens. Then they saw Vegeta's face covered with some sort of machine treatment and saw Nappa unconscious.

"Vegeta is using the life support equipment and Nappa looks like he was knocked out!" Alien #3 exclaimed.

"This looks terrible!" Alien #1 said, "Let's get them to the treatment center, quickly!" The three aliens carried thw two Saiyans and brought them to the treatment center.

**...**

**...**

**(A few minutes later)**

Vegeta and Nappa were now in healing machines, seperately, that was filled with blueish liquid.

"Alright," An alien doctor said as he pushed some buttons, as the machines shows that they were both fully healed, and both of the machines opened.

"Ohhh... My head," Nappa have finally regained consciousness and grabbed his head as he moaned in pain, "What happened...?" Then he remembered how Isamu beat the crap out of him, "I remember! That little trash-!"

"Forget it, Nappa," Vegeta said as he also recovered and exit the healing machine.

"Vegeta?" Nappa said incredulous and looked around, "We're back here again? What happened to Earth?"

Vegeta flinch when Nappa wanted to know what happen to Earth as he couldn't fathom to tell about the humiliation he had to take when Isamu and the Z-Fighters totally defeated them and what's worse was that they had spared them!

"We were defeated. That's all," said Vegeta, leaving out the part where he almost killed Nappa if not for Isamu's interference.

Nappa gritted his teeth as he never felt such humiliation in his life. "Damn it!" Nappa just punch the wall of the machine.

"Ah!" The alien doctor exclaimed as the machine was broken, "This is valuable technology! Please don't do this kind of damage!"

"Shut it!" Nappa shouted in rage which made the alien doctor to step back in fear. Nappa then started to walk on a table that had the same type of armor he had back on Earth.

The alien doctor then looked at Vegeta who got out of the machine, "We were unable to regenerate your tail, Vegeta."

"No matter," Vegeta said as he didn't care about his tail, "It'll grow back in no time," and went for a different table that also had the same armor type for Vegeta.

The alien doctor then looked at the previous armor Vegeta and Nappa had and was astonished, "It seems you ran into quite a bit of trouble, you two. This high quality rubber armor was in tatters..." Nappa and Vegeta ignored the doctor as they were busy getting their armor on.

"Tell me," Vegeta ask the alien doctor. as he had armor on, "Where is Lord Frieza?"

"He recently departed," The alien doctor answered.

"Tch! Sick of this planet already, is he?" said Vegeta as he got his gloves on and now fully had his armor on, the same goes for Nappa.

"Cui said that once both of your treatments was completed, he needed to speak with you, Vegeta, about something in the training room."

"Hmph. Is that a fact?" Vegeta said as he smirked, "You can tell him that I have nothing to say to him. Let's go, Nappa." As Vegeta said that he was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Nappa said as he got his new scouter from the alien doctor, "What about your scouter?"

"I have no use for it anymore," said Vegeta as it seems he learned something back on Earth. Nappa decided to take the scouter just in case.

Now Nappa and Vegeta was walking in a hallway with soldiers were in salute position.

"What do we do now, Vegeta?" Nappa ask as they were both got defeated by Isamu.

"We go to Planet Namek," Vegeta answered surprising Nappa, "We'll use the Dragon Balls there and achive immortality. Once we done that, then we'll go back to Earth and destroy Isamu and his pathetic friends and take Kakarotta." Nappa nod at this idea and couldn't wait to destroy Isamu.

"That would be very difficult for both of you, Vegeta and Nappa."

"!" Vegeta and Nappa stopped walking as they heard a familiar voice and saw a purple alien that had a very similar armor that Vegeta had.

"Cui," Vegeta said revealing the alien's name.

"Off to Planet Namek?" Cui said as he hit the jackpot when Vegeta and Nappa frozed, "He was quite pleased when he heard about the Dragon Balls and how they have the power to grant eternal life and youth!"

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Then that was the reason Frieza departed?!"

"Correct!"

'_Damn it,_' Vegeta cursed in his mind, "_I was a fool! He's been listening in the scouters! If I don't beat him to the punch, I'll be that bastard's puppet for eternity! And I'll never going to settle the score with Isamu nor make Kakarotta my mate!_'

"Let's go, Nappa!" Vegeta ordered as he ran at full speed to get to his space pod with Nappa following as well. Cui was chasing Vegeta and Nappa to prevent them, but they were already at their space pods and sent their coordinates to Planet Namek!

"I won't let you take away my wish, Frieza!" Vegeta shout in rage as he put on his scouter, that Nappa gave him when they ran to their space pods, and they flew at light speed to get to Planet Namek.

**...**

**...**

**Back to The Z-Fighters**

"Woah! This power is incredible!" Krillen said as he learned the Kaioken but can feel the strain in his body. The Z-Fighters were in awe as they didn't know how powerful they are when they learned the Kaioken and they learned it for a few hours!

**(Author's Notes: I may have made the Z-Fighters learn the Kaioken too fast, but, to be truthful, I want to get this chapter over with to get to the epic battle of Frieza and Isamu! XD)**

"Well done!" King Kai said with proud, "But remember that the Kaioken is a very dangerous technique so don't go overuse it or it'll put huge strains in your body!" The Z-Fighter nodded as they understand and Isamu used Instant Transmission to get back to the spaceship.

"Woah!" Goka said surprised as she saw everyone already learned the Kaioken, "You guys already learned it?!"

"Of course!" Chichi said, "We are all fast learners!" The Z-Fighters nodded as they felt powerful but knew they had much to learn.

"But Isamu got it in an instant!" Yamcha said as Isamu did it no problem.

Isamu scratch the back of his head and chuckled, "Well I learn pretty fast." But Isamu already knew the Kaioken so it was no problem for Isamu to relearn it.

"Okay guys," Isamu said getting the Z-Fighters attention and was also using the Kaioken, "We have four days and have about ten Senzu Beans left! So we have to train until all of you can master 100x normal Gravity!" The Z-Fighters nodded and Isamu took a fighting stance, "Come at me with all you got!"

The Z-Fighters charged at Isamu and he prepared himself. Isamu will train to his hardest to get all of his powers back and defeat Frieza to keep Rah's promise and save his universe!

It's been three days since Isamu and The Z-Fighters had trained and now they finally mastered 100x normal gravity.

"Phew! We really came a long way!" Goka said as she wiped sweat on her forehead while the Z-Fighters, except for Isamu and Raditz, were on the ground exhausted.

"I... never train... so hard... in my life..." Yamcha said as he felt pain all over his body and couldn't feel anything. The others couldn't say anything as they were too tired.

"Alright, I'm going to turn off the gravity," Isamu said as he walk to the gravity machine.

**Vroooom!**

The 100x gravity changed into 0x gravity, which was the normal gravity. The Z-Fighters, who caught their breaths, stood up.

Then, Isamu picked up a few rocks, that were created from the intense training.

"Hey guys," Isamu said getting the Z-Fighters attention, "Catch!" Isamu threw at the rocks at the Z-Fighters at insane speed, however the Z-Fighters catch the rocks with ease.

"Woah...!" Yamcha said as he can feel that he gotten stronger.

"Amazing. I feel light as a feather right now," Tien said as he can feel the experience.

"Well for me," Krillen said as he hit his chest and was durable as steel, "my body is like a rock!"

Goka also felt really strong and stated, "If our body is like this, then maybe we could withstood the Kaioken x10!"

The Z-Fighters were celebrating as their hell- training was paying off while Raditz smiled as he felt stronger than ever.

Then, Isamu checked the bag to see how many Senzu Beans are left. "Looks like we have two left... But it should be enough," Isamu turn to the Z-Fighters, "Okay, we are about to arrive to Planet Namek tomorrow. So for now, let's get some food to eat and prepare ourselves for landing!" The Z-Fighter agreed as they were too tired.

"Alright then I am going to go take a bath!" Chichi said and glared at all the males, "If any of you peek, I'll slash all of your eyes out!" All of the males just backed off as they didn't want to feel Chichi's wrath, "Come on, Goka." Chichi grabbed Goka with her to take a bath together.

**Growl~**

Isamu and Raditz's stomachs growled as they were hungry so they went to the kitchen to get something to eat while the human males follow them as they didn't want all the food to be eaten by Isamu and Raditz.

**In the Bathroom**

"Phew!" Goka said as she was in a bathtub, "A bath after training is the best!"

"I agree," Chichi nodded and looked around the area for any peep hole. After a few minutes of silents Chichi decided to ask Goka for something.

"Goka," Chichi getting Goka's attention, "...What do you think of Isamu?"

"Huh?" Goka was surprised of Chichi's question but answered, "Well... He is very nice, strong, and cool."

"...Do you like him?"

"..." Goka was silent and then completely turned red, "EHHHHH?! N-No! I-I-It's not like I l-like him-" Goka had never see someone she liked. But that was when Isamu had came into her life and she felt her chest throb every time she sees him. She couldn't explain it...

"I like him, Goka," Chichi answered honestly which made Goka stopped blushing, "When we were training, to prepare for the Saiyans to come, I didn't like him at first, because he was a Saiyan. But when he saved me, when we all went to the Pendulum Room from the Illusion Saiyans, he was... amazing. And after I spend time with Isamu within a year, he was so strong, carefree, and handsome... After this is over, I will tell him I am in love with him."

Goka was surprised that Chichi was going to tell Isamu her feelings for him and felt... uncomfortable in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

**An hour later**

After Goka and Chichi went out of the showers, all the males came in at once to just get it over with.

"..." Raditz was sitting down in the bucket, with a towel, and looked up in the light.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Raditz heard Isamu and sat down next to him. They were silent while the other males were washing themselves and conversating that they were gonna kick butt against Frieza and restore Kami and Piccolo back to life.

"Do we really stand a chance?" Raditz ask to Isamu. He already made his choice, but he was still terrified to stand up against Frieza.

"...I'm not really sure," Isamu answer honestly, because of the fact most of his powers were sealed, "But that doesn't stop me from fighting him head on. We already came this far and can't give up." Isamu then pat Raditz on the shoulder, "We will make it out alive with everyone, Raditz. That's a promise."

"..." Raditz was silent as he already got this far. So Isamu just wash himself and got out of the shower. Raditz also finished and went to the closet to find new clothes as all of the Z-Fighter's clothes were destroyed from training so hard.

Today's the day. Isamu and the Z-Fighters had trained in 100x normal gravity and felt powerful as ever before.

"...We're almost there," Isamu said. All of them waited as they were getting closer and closer to their destination.

'_It's time to end this once and for all, Frieza..._' Isamu thought as he was going to face his most powerful foe once more.

**To be continued.**

**Power Levels:**

**Isamu: 180,000**

**Isamu (Suppress against the Z-Fighters): 110,000**

**Goka: 16,400**

**Goka (Kaioken x2): 32,800**

**Yamcha: 41,850**

**Krillen: 41,500**

**Raditz: 105,000**

**Tien: 41,900**

**Chiaotzu: 39,000**

**Chichi: 42,000**

**Yajirobe: 5,310**

**Yamcha (Kaioken x2): 83,700**

**Krillen (Kaioken x2): 83,000**

**Raditz (Kaioken x2): 210,000**

**Tien (Kaioken x2): 83,800**

**Chiaotzu (Kaioken x2): 78,000**

**Chichi (Kaioken x2): 84,000**

**Isamu (Kaioken x2): 360,000**

**Isamu (Post training six-days): 250,000**

**Raditz (Post Training Six-Days): 175,000**

**Goka (100x Normal Gravity Training): 90,000**

**The Z-Fighters (100x Normal Gravity Training): 90,000**

**Preview For The Next Chapter:**

**"I'm stronger than before!"**

**"I'll crush you!"**

**"We are The Ginyu Force!"**

**Next Chapter: Getting the Dragon Balls**


End file.
